Original daughter
by CntryPnknPrincess
Summary: Torran always knew that she was never like any of the students at St. Vlads. She was a hybrid, part vampire, part werewolf. She was the only daughter of the Nobel Original, Elijah Mikaelson, and it was just her luck that she was involved in some dumb curse because her grandmother and great aunt were sociopaths.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a Vampire Academy and The Originals crossover fanfiction. Torran is the daughter of Elijah. This story is going to be about the girls as they leave the academy and when they return after being found.

Prologue

Elijah smiled as he carried his newborn daughter up to her new nursery overlooking Paris. He wanted nothing more than to stay with her and keep her safe from all harm, to include the curse that had been placed on all first born children in their family.

"Do not worry, you will not suffer the same fate as your aunt did, you will be whatever you want to be when you are grown." He whispered to the tiny infant.

Suddenly, he remembered his old friends who live in Pennsylvania, who were a part of an ancient group of vampires; but not nearly as old as him. They had met at a party in Russia years ago.

Setting the sleeping child down in the bassinet, Elijah began to formulate a plan to leave for The Moiri Royal Court to visit his friend Eric Dragomir and his wife Rhea. He heard that she had just recently had a beautiful baby girl they named Vasilisa.

"Sounds like we will be going to America after all little one." Elijah said, smiling softly at her.

Several hours later, Elijah stepped off the plane with Torran in his arms. The pair was greeted by two men waiting by a car and several guards nearby.

"Elijah Mikaelson, when I heard you were coming, I almost did not believe it." Erik said, making him smile.

"Indeed, how is Rhea?" Elijah replied, holding the tiny baby close to him.

"She and Vasilisa are well." Erik said, eyeing the tiny babe in his arms, "Who is this little one?"

"This is Torran...she is my daughter… Erik, there is something I need to ask you. "Elijah replied smiling at his friend. "Alright, first, why don't we get you two settled and then we can talk." Erik replied, noticing the tiny babe in Elijah's arms was beginning to wake and most likely needed a change.

When they arrived by the Dragomir's house, Elijah and Erik were greeted by Erik's son Andre, who was about three. He was rather excited to see Erik was back again.

"Dad, you're back...mommy let me hold Vasilisa!" Andre replied, jumping into Erik's arms. "Did she now...where is mommy?" He replied, smiling at his son. "In the living room...she is talking to Lady Ivashkov...so I had to go play...is that another baby?" Andre asked, smiling at the tiny baby in Elijah's arms. "Yes, this is my friend Elijah and his daughter Torran...can you say hi." Erik said, noticing that his son was more concerned with the baby.

"Hello...how old is she?" Andre asked, staring at the baby. "Almost a week...how old is your sister?" Elijah asked, smiling at the boy. "A month...but all she does is cry and sleep...I want to play with her now." Andre replied, staring at the baby.

Elijah laughed as they entered the living room. He could see Andre loved his sister very much. He could only hope that one day his daughter could know what it was like to experience the joy of having siblings.

After they settled in, Elijah explained the situation he was into the Erik and Rhea. He told them of the potential threat to his daughter and that she was not safe with just him. He told them he would raise he until she was old enough to enroll at ST. Vladimir's Academy in Montana. Erik and Rhea agreed that they would do everything they could for their friend in protecting her.

Years later, Elijah was in a small town in Virginia when he received a phone call in the middle of the night that his daughter was involved in a fatal accident. The Original tore out of the house like a bat out of hell, leaving his siblings rather confused on why their brother was leaving in the middle of the night.

When he got to the hospital in early morning, he found Torran sitting on a gurney, sitting on one side of Lissa and her other best friend, Rose opposite of her, tears streaming down their faces as Lissa held her parent's and brother's family crest rings in her hands.

"Why did it have to be them...why?" Lissa cried softly, as the girls leaned on her shoulder.

"Torran." Elijah said, just as a nurse when to stop him. Torran stood, suddenly revealing her broken ankle. "Papa..." Torran cried, as the Original crossed the room, pulling her close. "Thank God you're all alright...Lissa, I am so sorry about your parents and brother…" Elijah said, staring at her.

Lissa nodded, staring at him, slightly feeling jealous of her friend who still had her father in her life. Elijah helped Torran back over to the gurney. He reached out and held Lissa close.

The teen finally broke down, clinging to the Original for dear life. Elijah held her close, allowing her to cry as much as she needed.

"Vasilisa, your parents and brother love you so very much…. I know for a fact that they loved you more than life itself… They were so proud of you when Tatianna named you her heir." Elijah told her, wiping tears from her face, "no matter what happens now…. know that whenever need help, know I am just a call away...you two are as much my family as Torran is."

Rose and Torran smiled through the tears as they hugged him. Elijah smiled as he looked at his daughter.

"eke elska þik." He whispered, kissing her dark curls. "Love you more." She replied

AN: I really hope everyone likes the first chapter. I will try to have a new chapter posted. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I am so sorry that it has taken so long to get a chapter up. I have been working on other things. So here is the first chapter of the story. I wanted to do the story a little different now that Kol and Finn are back in the in the picture. Please review and tell me what you all think. The only character I own is Torran.**

 **Chapter 1: The Crescent City**

The figures of four women rushed across a dark courtyard as a full moon shone over them. They were all trying to leave the school before the guardians noticed the three girls were leaving. Their teacher was helping them leave for their own safety.

"Quickly girls, before they see." Ms. Sonya Karp said, ushering her students into the car. The youngest of the girls stopped, chanting in some unknown language. She stopped as her friends got into the car.

"They won't find us with the cloaking spell…we should be safe. Not even the cameras will pick up the car." She said, looking at the girls. "Good, Rose, Vasilisa, please hurry." Ms. Karp said, ushering them into the back seat.

Torran got into the front next to Karp as she started the car. She quickly pulled out, passing the gate with ease. She knew that Torran was going to do all that she could to protect her friends.

As they drove down the mountain road, Lissa and Rose fell asleep in the back seat. Torran stared out the window, silently wondering what would happen once they left Ms. Karp. The teacher turned to her student and smiled softly.

"They will be safe wherever you go, Miss Mikaelson." Ms. Karp said, making Torran look up.

Sonya knew that Torran more about vampires than she let on. There would be days she would catch Torran near the boundaries of the school well past curfew and during the day on the weekends. She also knew that she had a temper that was difficult to control.

"I was thinking New Orleans; my family is down there…my father will be able to help us without having to crack into Lissa's inheritance." Torran told her.

"Do you know what you are walking to down there…are there strigoi there?" Ms. Karp asked.

"I'm not sure, but I do know that no one will be stupid enough to mess with me or them there. My family is older than any vampire to walk this earth…I'm an originals daughter." Torran replied, a defiant glitter in her blue eyes. "I hope so, either way I pity the strigoi who messes with any of you girls…while Rose and Vasilisa have never encountered the undead, you my dear have. I know that you would do anything to ensure both their safety." Ms. Karp said.

After that, the car became silent once Torran fell asleep as she got the girls out of the state. She pulled a burn phone from her purse that had only one number programed in it.

Meanwhile, the night was still young in the Crescent City as Elijah walked down the streets of the French Quarter. Beside him was his brother and sister. While he was not close with Finn, he had become close with his elder sister, Freya. He wanted to be closer with his elder brother, but only time would tell if he would get that chance.

Suddenly, his phone rang, making the three stop talking for a moment. He looked down to see a number from Montana. He suddenly became worried, knowing that most precious thing in world to him was there.

"Hello." He said, making Freya and Finn look at him. "Hello Mr. Mikaelson, I thought you might like to know I have three runaways with me." A female voice said softly. "Sonya, what do you mean? Why are they with you and not at the academy." Elijah asked, now making his siblings look at him funny. "Rose and Torran have discovered someone was making threats against Lissa at the academy. So your daughter and I smuggled them out of the school while Tatiana was visiting. Torran made sure that they could not be found. She already has a hunch on who was terrorizing Lissa. She wants to bring them to New Orleans." Ms. Karp told him.

"Here, is she there with you now?" Elijah asked, sounding upset. "She is sleeping… she does not do well on nights with a full moon, her temper becomes short." Sonya said cryptically. "Alright, where are you headed, I can meet you there and pick the girls up." Elijah said, causing Finn and Freya to gasp. "Good, just don't be too harsh with her Elijah, she is doing the very best thing for them you know." Sonya told him.

He sighed, knowing that she was correct. It was a trait she had inherited from him.

"I shall remember that, where is the town closest to you?" Elijah asked. "I am not sure, I don't want to keep them in Missoula, is there an airfield that you could meet us at?" Sonya asked, "she really could use some support from her family right now...Torran changed for the first time last month. Someone put Wolf's bane in her water bottle."

Elijah felt sick. He had hoped that she would never go through that without having him close by. He was worried that someone was trying to harm his little girl.

"Oh no... try to get to Wyoming and I'll meet you there in the morning...I have to arrange a few things." Elijah said, "and tell her and Lissa they are grounded."

Sonya chuckled as the original hung up.

Meanwhile back in New Orleans, Freya and Finn looked at Elijah with confusion and worry. They had never seen their younger brother so upset since Aya was killed.

"What is wrong?" Freya asked, watching as he tried to calm himself. "...There are somethings that I have kept from all of you...Hope is not the first child to be born in this family...I have a 17-year-old daughter." Elijah said, causing Finn and Freya to gasp.

"Why have you not mentioned this before?" Finn snarled, causing his brother to glare. "Do you really believe that I allow my daughter to be a pawn in any of our troubles, absolutely not...Like Hope, Torran is innocent to all of this." Elijah glared.

"You have to tell the others...It is only fair that they know ahead of time what is going on and you have to explain what the academy is." Freya said, looking at him. "I will, trust me, I think Niklaus will have a great deal to say about her existence as will Hayley." Elijah said, smiling down at her. "Why would they?" Finn asked.

"My daughter is a hybrid." Elijah replied as he began to walk back to the house.

Frey and Finn looked at each other with shock and concern. All they could do was hope that she did not have any trait from their younger brother.

A while later, Elijah had all of his siblings Hayley, Marcel, Davina, Cami, Josh and Vincent in the living room, waiting for him to explain the reason behind the emergency meeting.

"What is so important that it could not wait till after my show was over?" Josh asked, annoyed that he missed his favorite tv show.

Klaus rolled his eyes as the teen went on complaining about his show. While he understood the annoyance; he had been spending the evening with his daughter and was annoyed that someone had woken the toddler after he had just rocked her to sleep.

Elijah took a sip of the smooth bourbon in his hand. He still did not know how to tell them. He worried about Klaus and Hayley's reactions to the news. Freya sighed as he continued to stare at the fire.

"Elijah has a secret that he wishes to share with us...something that managed to slip past Daliah." Freya said, causing the group to look up.

"And what would that be exactly?" Kol asked, "Because secrets in this family is nothing new." "Kol, behave." Davina said, slapping his thigh. "What it is the truth. What is the secret big brother?" He replied sarcastically.

"...What would you all say if I told you that Hope is not first born of this generation?" Elijah asked, finally turning to face his family.

Rebekah looked at Klaus and Kol before turning to her elder siblings. Finn and Freya sat perfectly calm and did not seem as shocked as they were. She could not believe that he would keep that from them.

"You mean to tell us that you have a child...please for the love of God tell me it not a hybrid like Nik." She said.

Elijah smirked at that statement and looked to his brother. Klaus looked up and raised an eyebrow at his brother. So he did have a child by a wolf. Klaus grinned.

"She is...Torran just changed for the first time last month. Torran did not know that her mother was a wolf. More importantly, she is the daughter of Jackson's sister...she died giving birth to Torran." Elijah said.

Klaus became stiff as Hayley gasped. They both knew how painful it was to turn. Klaus had changed the first time he fed as an original. He could only imagine what caused his niece to turn.

"Where is she currently?" Klaus asked. "With her teacher and two friends… they are students at St. Vladimir's academy." Elijah said.

"That academy, are you serious Elijah." Finn asked, "Why would you send her to the moiri?" "I had a friend, a royal name Eric Dragomir… Torran and his daughter Lissa are only three weeks apart in age." Elijah said, "Torran broke Lissa and Rose out of the school with the aid of their teacher, Sonya Karp...I have trusted them with Torran's safety for a long time. Even after Eric, Rhea and Andre were killed an accident a few years ago." Elijah replied.

Kol and Rebekah stood shocked to hear that their niece was being trained as a killer. But they also were proud that she fought to protect those closest to her.

"She sounds a lot like her father already." Hayley said.

Cami nodded, knowing that could be a very good and bad thing. She wanted to know more about the girls.

"Where are her friends' parents?" Cami asked.

Elijah sighed knowing that was definitely going to come up. Rose never knew her father and her mother was a legend among guardians. Lissa lost both of her's in the accident.

"Lissa lost her parents and brother in an accident a two years ago. Her, Rose and Torran were the only survivors. Torran had a broken ankle and minor concussion. Rose should have died due to where she sat as should of Vasilisa, but they managed to survive." Elijah said, "Rose's mother is a guardian and really does not have time for being a mother. The academy, Dragomirs and I were the only family she knew."

Davina and Vincent sighed, they both knew things were about to get crazy in the Crescent City. Marcel was worried that she was going to a lot like Klaus when he goes into his power trip mode.

"So, how are you gonna control the fact that every full moon, your baby girl is gonna morph into some killing machine...no offense Hayley." Marcel asked, looking at Elijah.

"I think you will find that for Torran, learning to control that part of her is going to be on the top of her priority list. She is training to be Lissa's guardian. She would never nor has she ever done something that would jeopardize Vasilissa's safety." Elijah said.

"Where is she now?" Vincent asked. "On the way to Wyoming...I have to arrange a plane and meet them there by morning. I would like for Niklaus to join me...The moiri cannot travel in direct sunlight...it significantly weakens them. It is also going to be a full moon tonight...you are the only person that can help her." Elijah said, looking his brother.

"Very well...but I think that if she wants to learn to control the wolf she probably should have a charm...just for now till we find a safe spot for her to train." Klaus said, looking at Freya in particular.

"I think I can whip one up, I just need a piece of jewelry that I can charm." Freya said, looking at Elijah, "A bracelet would probably be easiest for her to wear." "I can get that easy enough...As it is I missed her birthday last year and yet to make it up to her." Elijah said.

With that, the Original family set off and began to prep for the arrival of three teenage girls. Rebekah was delighted to be put in charge of their rooms. Elijah had told her that Rose and Lissa needed a room together and that Torran was to have a room next to theirs. She nodded, knowing that if she was a Mikaelson, she loved fashion. Elijah shown her a picture of her room at the Dragomir's. It was similar to a nightclub chic and a royal suite in a castle. Rebekah knew right away that she would love her niece.

"Don't worry about the rooms, they will be fit of a queen by the time I am done with them...by the way what is Torran's favorite color?" She asked. "Gold...any shade...though she is practical to the champagne shade of gold." Elijah said, "Why.?" "You'll see." Rebekah grinned.

Elijah smiled as he kissed his sister's cheek before walking away. Freya had already charmed the gold and ruby bracelet. Klaus looked at his brother as he walked over to the foyer. The hybrid kissed his daughter's head one last time before handing her back to Hayley. She hugged him, telling him to be careful. He smiled and nodded. Hayley walked over to Elijah and kissed him softly, telling him the same thing.

"Be careful, I know she is your daughter, but when a wolf first changes, they can be a little unpredictable. If she accidently bites you." Hayley said, before he kissed her again, silencing the fear. "She won't and I will. That is also part of the reason I am bringing my brother. Torran is not a vampire exactly… she had no need for blood, at all. She could not save me even if she did and I would make her current situation worse." He told her. "Okay, just come home safe...Bringing more girls in here means you'll be out numbered." Hayley said.

He smiled and kissed her one last time before stepping away. The who group watched as they left the house.

A few hours later, a small car pulled up that an airfield in of Wyoming. Three teens and an adult stepped out into the cold wilderness air. Before them stood two men. One dressed in a black suit, the other in jeans, t-shirt and a leather jacket.

Torran smiled to herself, but quickly began to observe her surroundings. She suddenly noticed there was a creature lurking in the foreground behind the plane. She stopped, placing herself in front of Rose and Lissa.

Meanwhile, Elijah and Klaus watched Torran stop walking and suddenly take a defensive stance. The pair looked behind them to see an extremely pale figure coming towards the girls. Torran yelled for Miss Karp to get in the car for some protection. Her blue eyes pleaded for Elijah to help get the girls on the plane. He nodded, rushing over with superhuman speed and getting them on board. Klaus however came to her side and smirked.

"Now, little wolf, shall we stop this fool or watch as he slaughters your teacher?" He asked, causing her blue eyes to widen.

"How the hell did you know that?" She asked, glaring him. "I'm your uncle love, your father told me." He smirked.

Suddenly, the strigoi had reached them. He grinned seeing miss Karp unprotected in the car. But was knocked about ten feet back by Torran.

"You won't touch her." She snarled, her blue eye glowing. "Says who, bitch...you can't stop me." It said, making a jump for her.

Torran threw a back flip and managed to dodge his blow. Klaus stood by the car, slightly putting off joining the fray. He wanted to see how she did. Karp on the other hand was worried.

"Why are you standing there, HELP HER!" Sonya screamed from the car.

Suddenly, Torran's scream of pain alerted him and Elijah. The older original came out to see his daughter's arm bent in a strange fashion. Klaus froze knowing what had happened.

"ELIJAH...STAY AWAY!" Klaus yelled, watching as his niece continued to scream in pain.

He turned to Sonya and walked over to the window. She rolled it down enough for him to tell her to get away. She knew as well as he what was about to happen. She handed him Torran's duffle told him there was change of clothes for her. He nodded before turning to his niece.

Suddenly, Torran's screams were replaced by the whimpering of a wolf. Rose and Lissa peered out the door behind Elijah to see a large red furred wolf standing by the plane where Torran had just been standing.

"Oh my god...what is that?" Rose asked, staring. "Torran...her mother was a werewolf." Elijah said. "How come she never told us?" Lissa asked. "Because I never told her...this is second time she has done this ever." Elijah said.

Suddenly, the teen turned wolf lashed out at the vampire at break neck speed. He tried to flee but was stopped by Klaus.

"Ello mate, don't think you'll be going anywhere." He said, ripping the heart from the monster's chest. Torran snarled as she watched him fall to the ground.

Klaus turned to her and cautiously walked towards her. She growled softly at him, laying on the ground. He knelt beside her, gently running his hand over her fur.

"You need to calm yourself, little wolf...try to relax...unfortunately it will be just as painful returning to your human form." Klaus told her.

Torran whimpered in response as the sun came up over the mountains and filling the air field with light. She suddenly felt her body returning back to normal. Her body hurt all over, especially her arm.

"Easy, here, you'll be needing this." Klaus said, handing her sweatpants and a shirt. "Oh...thanks." She said, quickly putting them on. "It happens to all of us...it is not easy." He told her, pulling her up. "Thank you...for all of it...the first time I changed, I did not know what the hell happened. Torran said, pulling the sports bra and tank top over her head. "Neither did I... I had just been turned into a vampire when I found out...It is never easy." Klaus told her, handing her his jacket. She smiled at her uncle as she put the jacket on to shield her from the cold.

The pair walked over to the plane where Elijah stood with open arms. Torran rushed up the steps and into his arms. She may have been hurting, but she had not seen her father since the funeral.

"Thank goodness...While I considered letting you off easy, you are grounded." Elijah said, earning a smile from his daughter. "We'll see...I've missed you. I know who is trying to hurt Lissa...but I can't tell her." Torran replied. "Later, right now we need to get home. You three need to sleep and then we will talk." The original said, causing Lissa and Rose to protest from inside the plane.

With that, the family moved inside the plane and prepped for takeoff. Elijah smiled at the girls as the fell asleep five minutes after take-off. Klaus did as well, noticing that Torran slept similarly to Hope.

"She does the same thing Hope does." Klaus observed. "Which is?" Elijah replied, looking at him. "Places her left arm beside her head as she sleeps. Hope does the same with her right." Klaus smiled. "They are cousins after all...there are some things that our children will inherit from us." His brother replied. "Indeed." Klaus said.

Thirty minutes later, Elijah woke Torran as they entered the state of Louisiana. He pointed to the glistening city in the distance. She smiled softly as she watched the city of New Orleans come into view. The Crescent City.

"Welcome home, little one." Elijah said, causing her to smile.

 **AN: Sorry it has taken a bit of time to get the chapter up. I just finished classes for the summer and work sucks. I will try to have the next chapter up within the next couple of weeks. Remember review and tell me what you think. Only character I own is Torran.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I hope that you all liked the last chapter. I know that I may have gave Torran an nickname that belongs to another character. My friend read it knew that instantly. I wanted Torran to be able to trust her uncle no matter what. I hope everyone likes it and please remember to review.**

 **Chapter 2: Meet the Family**

When the plane landed in New Orleans, the sun had already risen high in the sky. Lissa did not like how bright the sun was here compared to other parts of the US. Rose reminded the princess that they were in the south and that the sun would be brighter.

Elijah smiled as he listened to the girls argue. He turned to his daughter who had fallen back asleep in his arms. The Original knew that she was exhausted from changing from wolf to human form. Klaus smiled as well as he opened the car door for the girls. They quickly climbed in back and scooted over for Elijah to set Torran down.

"Buckle up, we'll be at the house in a half hour." He smiled, his blue eyes sparkling mischievously.

Elijah smiled as he got in and pulled his cell phone out. He had to make sure that Torran's room was set up for her to sleep.

Meanwhile, Rebekah was busy overseeing the rooms. Lissa and Rose's room was finished, down to the designer sneakers for her wear for work outs. But her nieces room on the other hand had become a disaster. She had to completely throw out the bed after the contractors got plaster all over it. It took Finn, Kol and Marcel to keep her from ripping off his head.

Suddenly, her phone began to ring. She looked down in horror to see Elijah's name on her screen. She was already upset that she was unable to keep he promise.

"Hello big brother, what can I do for you." Rebekah said, trying to sound chipper. "Are the rooms ready?" He asked, "Torran changed again just before sun rise this morning and is completely drained."

Rebekah sank to the small stool at the foot of Lissa's bed. She could not believe that happened. She understood that when Klaus did, he was tired, but not that weak.

"Is she alright?" Rebekah asked, as Hayley and Freya came in. "Yes, she is just extremely exhausted. Klaus was able to talk her down. I hated every minute of watching her change…I have never felt so helpless… I knew there was nothing I could do to stop it either." Elijah said, sounding sad.

Rebekah was silent as she listened. She did not even want to know how bad it was for her. She was more upset to tell him that her nieces room was not finished.

"Her friends' room is done…her room was mucked up by the contractor…he completely ruined her bed and I had to toss it in the rubbish bin." Rebekah said.

Elijah sighed as they turned in to the French Quarter. He was hoping that he could give her a space that was all her own again.

"It's alright, I'll put her in my room till it's finished…I haven't been staying there any way." Elijah said, causing Klaus to laugh. "Alright, I'll have the bed changed and fresh sheets…the room should be finished in two days…isn't that just in time for her birthday?" Rebekah asked. "Almost…Vasilissa's birthday is in two days." Elijah said, making the teen look up. "Well, then she will definitely have it by her's…we probably should do something for her friend though…after all you said they were raised as sisters mostly." Rebekah said. "True…we are almost at the house; we'll see you soon." Elijah said. "Alright…I'll tell the others." Rebekah said. "Rebekah…don't overdo things…Torran does not know about all of you…though it seems she trusts Klaus to an extent." Elijah said. "Alright, why don't you wait till she wakes up to introduce the family…besides, you will have you hands full with the other two." Rebekah said as she hung up. "Don't I know." He said, hanging up.

"Everything alright?" Klaus asked. "No…Torran's room is not finished and Rebekah is upset over it." Elijah said, looking at his brother. "What happened, it should have been done?" Klaus asked, looking at his brother. "The contractor ruined the bed by getting plaster everywhere." Elijah told him. Klaus began to laugh when he heard that. "Poor thing." He chuckled.

"Is everything alright, Mr. Mikaelson?" Lissa asked. "Yes…I just called my sister to make sure your rooms were ready…Torran's is a bit behind schedule, but you and Rose's suite is finished." Elijah told him "Wait suite…how did you know we were coming…Tori didn't even tell us where we were going?" Rose asked.

"Your teacher called Elijah…she has known about what Torran was for a long time, just like she knew about you two." Klaus said.

Rose and Lissa stared at each other for a moment as the car stopped. They looked outside to see a massive house. They were shocked to know this is where Torran's father lived. Torran always returned to the Dragomir's house with her and Rose at the end of the school year. When they were younger they would all share a room.

"Whoa…did she know this is where we would be staying?" Rose asked as she stepped out. "No…she just knew we would be in New Orleans…she knew where she would hide you till I found you." Elijah replied. "Which would have been where?" Lissa asked, as Klaus opened her door. "A bar that I opened years ago…it is a safe haven for all mythical creatures to your world." He told her. "It also doubles as a hotel for weary travelers." Elijah told her, "When you three gotten there, she would have someone send a message to let me know that you all arrived safe and to come get her."

Rose nodded, knowing that her friend must always be thinking about the closest escape route for Lissa. She was glad to know that she was not the only one.

"Whoa, she has a better escape plan than me…see told you, Lissa, we'll keep ya safe." Rose teased, earning chuckles from Klaus and Elijah.

As the group approached the front door, it opened to reveal two blonde haired women and one dark haired. They all looked at the sleeping teen in Elijah's arms. They all noticed that he was worried about her all by the look in his eyes. He cradled her closer to him as he walked up to the front door.

Freya, Rebekah and Hayley looked at him. They all knew what happened and were worried about how she was going to handle her when she wakes up.

"Welcome home…good lord, she looks terrible." Rebekah said, looking at the dark circles under her eyes. "She phased out about again…but she did protect her friends and teacher while in wolf form." Klaus said, looking at his sisters.

"What did she protect them from?" Freya asked. "Strigoi, they are a different type of vampire, most of them use to moiri, but turned while feeding…all three types descend from mine and Aya's lines." Elijah said, looking at his sister.

"Wait…does that make us sisters in a really strange way?" Rose asked, looking at the original.

Elijah grinned to himself, not having thought of that before. He was not shocked for Rose to pick up on that at all. She was smart as a whip and knew it.

"I suppose it would…while not by blood, you are the only siblings my daughter has ever known." Elijah said. "Well, you know that I am on only child; Lissa, she needs all the friends she can get because she has no more family…she is the last of the Dragomirs." Rose said. "I know…Lissa, what kind of cake do you want for your birthday?" Elijah asked.

Lissa turned to him and smiled. She had completely forgot that it was her birthday in a few days. As did Rose; when her and Torran made the decision to get Lissa away from the academy, it had been while they were talking about what to get Lissa for her birthday.

"Uhm…chocolate…I have not really thought of it." Lissa replied, making Elijah and Klaus laugh. "Don't worry, Princess, after all you girls have had a rough few years." Klaus smiled as Finn and Kol came into the room.

First thing the girls noticed was that Kol looked like the younger version of Elijah and Finn. He was so excited as he came into the room, but the smile quickly faded as he seen his niece unconscious in her father's arms. Finn did as well as he noticed that Lissa and Rose looked just as tired as Torran.

"Rebekah told us…is she alright?" Finn asked taking the duffle bags that Klaus put on the floor. "Yes, exhausted, but alright. It is nothing a little rest won't fix. From what she and the girls have told us, a classmate, someone rather close to them slipped wolf's bane into her water bottle during practice. However, Torran did not drink from it until later." Elijah said, adjusting his hold on Torran.

"Bloody hell, who would do that?" Kol asked, his brown eyes growing darker.

"Whoever wants Lissa dead." Rose said, making Kol look at her.

"Why would anyone want an orphan dead, no offense?" He asked, looking at her. "The reason might surprise you." Lissa replied. "And that is?" Finn asked.

"Lissa is a princess and is the last of her family line…in fact, I did some digging. The Dragomir line can be trace directly back to me…I promised her father that if something were to happen to him, that I would protect her no matter what. Just as he would protect Torran should something happen to me." Elijah told them.

The group just stood there for a moment taking all this in. They had come to terms that Hope was the only miracle baby in the family. But now it seems that there were two. Hope and Torran were special to the family.

"Well, now that we've been brought up to speed on that, how would you girls like to get clean up?" Rebekah said, noticing that the girls were all in pajamas.

Rose and Lissa nodded with enthusiasm that made the men chuckle. They all could tell that meant a definite yes.

"Alright then, oh and Lissa, once you've cleaned up, there are some blood bags in the fridge…Elijah told us that you might need it." Rebekah said, as she began to lead the girls upstairs. "Thank you…does Torran know that you all know about her?" Lissa replied. "No, none of us knew she existed until last night…Elijah, the sheets and blanket are clean…there is also some things for her in the bathroom when she wakes up…I was not sure what size she would be so I got some of my clothes for now." Rebekah added.

"Thank you…girls, I leave you in the hands of my sister…I promised your father that I would look after you and I have never broken a promise yet." Elijah told them.

Lissa and Rose smiled at him and nodded. To Rose, he was the only person who was like a father to her. He was the one person who was be there when even her mom wasn't.

"Thank you, Mr. Mikaelson, for everything." Rose told him, giving him a true smile. "It is nothing Rose." He smiled.

With that, Rebekah opened the door to the girls' room and showed them around. Elijah could hear the excited laughter of the girls as he entered his own room.

When he looked up, he saw Hayley standing there with a concerned look. She was looking at how tired the girl was, remembering how scared she was when she first changed.

"How is she?" Hayley asked, as she drew down the blankets. "I'm not entirely sure…she was scared when she changed again. She looked like she was in immense pain, but still all she cared about was protecting Lissa." Elijah told her. "Sounds like her father." Hayley teased. "Unfortunately…she is like me" He grinned back. "How long do you think she'll be out?" She asked. "Sometime this afternoon she should wake up. She has been sleeping for a few hours now." Elijah replied, setting her down and covering her with the blanket.

Elijah leaned down and gently kissed her forehead. The teen curled into his blanket and smiled in her sleep, relaxing. She could smell the cologne that clung to the fabric of the pillow and blankets. Torran had always felt calm whenever he was around, so naturally she had calmed when she had been placed in the bed.

Hayley smiled as she watched the pair. It reminded her of Klaus and Hope. She would wake up in the middle of the night to find him cradling her close, just staring at her in wonder.

"Did you give her the bracelet?" Hayley asked. "No, I will leave it for her on the night stand." He replied, staring at the gold velvet box with a bow and name tag on it. "You aren't going to tell her, are you?" Hayley asked, staring at him. "No, not right away. I don't want to hurt her or make her feel like I hate that part of her." Elijah replied, looking at her.

Hayley smiled at him as she walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling at him. He was everything she ever dreamed of. Elijah kissed her lips as she melted against him.

"I love you…when we first met and you talked about how Hope would make us family, I would have never imagined it meant this. You made me believe in love again." Hayley told him, "And as for you having to use a charm to train Torran, I do not think that she will be made that you did not tell her. At first, I hated the fact that I was a wolf, I did not want to be one. Give her time." "I will, I would like nothing more than to never see her in that kind of pain or position ever again, but I know that she will be and I won't always be there to stop it either." Elijah told her.

Meanwhile downstairs, Freya, Klaus, Kol and Finn all sat in the living room, watching Hope play in the floor. She had crawled over to Finn, and stood up against his leg, trying to get him to pick her up. He smiled, lifting the little one into his arms.

"What caused her to turn?" Kol asked, looking at his brother.

Klaus sighed, remembering the fear in her eyes as her arm began to snap into the strange position. She had no idea what was happening and wanted him to make it stop.

"The strigoi had come into the air field. Torran spotted it as the girls were walking over to us. She looked at Elijah then at the monster. He and I rushed over and got the girls on the plane. I came back over to stand with her, noticing she was not going to leave her teacher unprotected." Klaus said, looking at them, "When it got close enough, she threw a kick and knocked him back a good bit and warned him not to touch any of them."

"Then she began to change, did she not" Finn asked as the toddler began to play with his watch. "Yes, she looked utterly terrified. It seems that Rose and Lissa never knew that she changed while at the academy thanks to her teacher. Torran was given mother's book. She knows how to use it, but I suspect that she does not have a care for being a witch…she wants to protect her friends at whatever cost. Elijah told me that the academy trains her and Rose on how to be guardians to the moiri, but with how they act today, with the exception of Lissa, I don't want my niece guarding moiri who only view her as a weapon." Klaus replied.

They all were silent as Rebekah, Hayley and the girls came into the room. They all had changed and Lissa had fed. Rose was finishing a protein bar and put the wrapper in her pocket.

"Feel human again?" Klaus teased

Rose smirked at him, knowing that she was not going to the only smart ass in the room. Lissa smiled as well, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Yes, so where is Tori?" Rose replied, noticing that Elijah and her were missing.

"Her father's room, sleeping. He wanted to be there when she woke up." Hayley said, making the girls turn to look at her. "Did he know about her being part werewolf?" Lissa asked.

"Yes, he wanted to protect her…our aunt was not a rather nice person and she wanted to the first born child of each of us in order for her to be the strongest witch there ever was." Finn said, making the girls stare. "What would she have done to Tori if she had her." Rose asked.

Freya smiled sadly, knowing exactly what she would have done. She knew because she lived with it for over a thousand years. She would have never forgiven herself if either of her nieces suffered the same fate.

"Dahlia would have bonded herself to both girls so that she could channel them for her magic. Some of her spells would have killed her or Hope." Freya said.

"No offense, but she sounds like a bitch." Rose said, earning a smile from Klaus. "She was a bitch…she is dead now." Rebekah said, watching Rose and Lissa visibly relax. "Good because, I do not know what I would have done without her or Rose during the last year." Lissa replied. "She is like her father in that aspect, Elijah has always put other's happiness before his." Finn smiled.

Rose snorted when she heard that. While she agreed that she was like her father in that manner, she was anything but quiet. She seen firsthand how much her friend had a mischievous streak.

"You disagree, Miss Hathaway." Klaus asked. "Yeah, trust me when I say she is hardly anything like Elijah…if it wasn't for the fact I have known him since kindergarten, I would question who her father was with half the pranks and crap she pulls." Rose replied. "Such as?" Klaus said.

"Ooh, maybe you should not tell him that one." Lissa said, knowing exactly what incident Rose was thinking of. "What, I still defend her on that…Elijah had spent over a thousand dollars for that perm." Rose replied.

That comment got all the adults in the room interested. They all wanted to know what she did. Kol grinned as he downed his glass of scotch.

"What did my lovely niece do that was so mean?" He grinned.

"She put a royal's head in the toilet and flushed." Rose replied.

Klaus and Kol laughed so hard they each had tears coming from their eyes. Freya, Rebekah, Finn and Hayley were too stunned to say anything. That was the complete opposite of what they expected.

"Bloody hell, she sounds more like me or you, Nik." Kol laughed, as his brother nodded. "Told you…Kirova was too shocked to say anything…Camille Conta's parents were pissed." Rose laughed.

"But don't forget Elijah, Rose…He was just as angry that Tori was punished for defending herself." Lissa replied. "True…man was he pissed…I do not think I have ever seen the headmistress so terrified in my life…any who, after Elijah had a chat with Miss K…Torran got off without any detention and Camille got a month' s worth of after school detention." Rose replied.

This had Kol and Klaus laughing again. They all knew how intimidating Elijah could be. He also could quite ruthless when it came to protecting the ones he loves.

"Now that sounds like Elijah, did he at least talk to her about not doing that again?" Finn asked, now recovered from the shock. "Yeah, she promised not to do that particular thing again, but if someone started with her again, she was going to retaliate." Rose replied. "But, that definitely sounds like Nik." Rebekah sighed.

A few hours later, storm clouds began to roll in over New Orleans. The original could smell the rain coming in the air. Elijah resorted to siting in a chair next to the bed where his daughter slept. He knew that she was beginning to wake up due to the increased amount of tossing and turning. Torran was a restless sleeper and would often roll him out of bed when she was a toddler.

Suddenly, thunder roared across the sky as lightening lit up the room. Elijah reached over and light the oil lamp on the table next to him. He smiled when he heard the small sound of annoyance from the bed.

He looked over to see two blue eyes staring at him with a mixture of annoyance and love. Elijah set the book down and walked over to the bed, sitting next to her. Torran scooted over enough to lay her head on his chest as another rumble of thunder filled the room.

"Tell Thor to stop fighting his brother, please?" Torran asked. Elijah chuckled as he kissed her head and held her close. "I shall remember to do so next time I see them." Elijah replied, smiling at the memory of when she first said that as a child. "What time is it…I feel like I slept all day?" Torran asked. "You have, it's nearly six'o'clock…would you like to get up?" Elijah asked. "Yeah, are Rose and Lissa alright…" Torran asked as Elijah stood. "They are fine…you aunts and uncles have been with them all day." Elijah said, making Torran look at him. "Okay…wait, aunts and uncles?" Torran asked. "You met, your uncle, Niklaus this morning… then there is your other to uncles, Kol and Finn and your aunts, Rebekah and Freya." Elijah replied.

Torran nodded as she processed the information. Elijah had kept it from her to protect her. He did not want Daliah or Mikael to find her and take her from him.

"I didn't tell you because of the threat your grandfather and great aunt posed to you when you were a newborn. I could not have them take you away from me…you are the most precious thing in the world to me." Elijah said, picking up the box on the night stand. "I understand…what is that?" She asked, as he handed her the box. "A present…one that I think you will find helpful in the days to come." Elijah said, hinting at her changes. Torran looked at him a look of relief in her blue eyes.

Torran opened the box to see a gold, diamond and ruby bracelet. She gasped when she seen how beautiful it was. She did not even want know where her father got it from. Elijah smiled, knowing she loved it all by the look on her face.

"Thank you, papa…it's beautiful." She said, hugging him. "You're very welcome…now you have to be careful with it…this was made around the time of Queen Elizabeth's reign." Elijah told her.

Torran choked on her breath when he told her that as he helped her put it on. She knew it was old, but not that old.

"Good lord…is it safe to wear in the shower?" Torran asked. "Probably not…besides you can't shower in this weather…all the plumbing is copper." He told her. "Grrr…alright" Torran sighed. "But, your aunt left some of her things in the bathroom for you to use until we get your room finished…" Elijah said, "And your duffle bag is in the closet…I'll be right here waiting while you change." "Alright…thank you papa…I don't know how you knew that we were coming here, but thank you." Torran said. "Torran, I would have came if you called…however, I understand that whoever caused your wolf side to be triggered is also the same one who is after Lissa. I swore to your mother and her parents that I would do all I could to protect you girls." Elijah said, placing his hands on both her cheeks, "And like I said before, you are the most precious thing in the world to me." "I love you, papa." Torran said, as he hugged her close. "I love you more, Little Thunder." He replied, making her smile.

The teen stood and stretched for the first time since she changed. She cringed when she raised her arms over her head. She loved the fact she was not a giant hairy dog anymore. But her arm hurt and all she wanted to do was to soak in a really hot bath.

She walked over to the closet and picked up her duffle and headed to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and changed. Elijah walked back over to the chair and picked his book back up.

Suddenly a knock caught his attention. He told the person to come in. He smiled when he seen, Klaus standing there with Hope in his arms. He knew how much his brother loved his daughter.

"Evening brother, where is the little wolf?" Klaus asked, sitting in the bed. "The bathroom changing…she seemed rather annoyed that she could not shower till after the storm passes." Elijah smiled. "Ah…Rose and Lissa do not seem to fond of the storm themselves." Klaus laughed. "She loves them…you're forgetting that her name translates to the Norse god of Thunder." Elijah replied.

Thunder shook the house again, causing the tiny baby in Klaus' arms to fuss. Hope did not like the storms at all. The two men smiled softly as Klaus cradled her close.

The bathroom door opened to reveal a very tired looking Torran. Although she slept all day, she still looked wiped. Klaus smiled, noticing for the first time that she looked like a mix of his brother and Rebekah when they were her age. She also had similar personality traits to Rebekah as well.

Torran wore the borrowed track suit pants and a clean tank top from Rebekah. She was glad to know she wore similar sizes to someone in the house. She also felt more comfortable in the pants then in jean or the skirts of her uniforms for school. She also pulled her long curls into a messy up do to get it off her neck and out of her face.

"Ah…I see the little wolf has awakened." Klaus smiled.

Torran looked up to see him sitting on the bed holding a baby. She smiled, guessing that she must be Klaus' daughter.

"Yeah…so is New Orleans always like this?" Torran asked, pointing to the raging storm. "In the summers, yes…now, how would you like to meet the rest of the family?" He replied. "Yeah…I know this is a really random question, but how do we keep strigoi out of the house…they don't follow the same rules as other vampires.?" Torran said, just remembering something Guardian Alto said. "We'll worry about that later…for now if any vampire attempts to enter this house uninvited aside from Marcel and Cami, I'll kill them personally." Klaus growled, his eyes taking a protective glare. "Good." She smiled, "I need some coffee."

Both Klaus and Elijah laughed as they walked out of the room. Rose and Lissa sat in the foyer playing card with Kol and Rebekah. Currently, Lissa was winning. She seemed to have a certain ability to play card games really well. It drove Rose and Torran insane. Rose because she hated to lose and Torran because she was the strategist of the group.

Torran could not help the giggle the escaped her lips as she watched Rose slam her card down in aggravation. She enjoyed seeing the smug look on Lissa's face.

"Damn, seriously Lissa! How do you do that?" Rose whined, making the group at the table laugh. "Oh don't be a sore loser, Rose." Lissa teased as Rose glared.

Rebekah and Kol laughed as footsteps filled the room. A soft laugh filled the area as three new voices filled the room. They looked up to see Klaus and Elijah standing there with Torran. They smiled, noticing how much she was like her father. But she did not have the baggage that they all carried. Her like Hope was innocent of everything that had happened.

"Evening, brother. I see you finally decided to share." Kol smirked, earning an eye roll from Elijah. "Yes, she finally woke up, Kol, I did not push her to get up." Elijah replied. "Whatever you say…so tell me, Torran, what is it like becoming a wolf?" Kol smirked.

Torran glared at him, not enjoying the thought of changing. Rebekah reached over and cuffed his ear, making him whine. Rebekah turned to her with a soft smile.

"You'll have to forgive Kol, your uncle does not have a filter, I'm afraid." Rebekah said.

Torran smiled back, looking at them with amusement. She instantly knew that she was going to get along with her.

"That makes two of us, I'm afraid." Torran smirked, looking at younger original. "Well, if you are up for any pranking, then we'll get along fabulously." Kol smirked, causing Torran to groan with embarrassment.

"You two did not tell them that, did you?" She asked, looking at Rose and Lissa. "Well, kind of…they kept saying you were quiet." Rose replied.

Torran began to laugh as Hayley, Freya and Finn came in the room. That was probably the funniest thing she heard in weeks.

"Me quiet…that doesn't even happen when papa is around. The only time you find me quiet is when I am really pissed off." Torran replied, "On the other hand, it's probably a good thing that we are not at the academy right now." "Why?" Lissa asked, "…you didn't?"

Torran grinned innocently at her best friend. Rose stared confused for a moment before running over to Torran and hugging her. She could not believe she managed to pull off the best prank she did yet.

"How the hell did you manage to pull that off?" Rose exclaimed as the teen grinned. "With extreme planning and waiting." Torran replied. "You know; your dad should have named you Athena instead of the female version of Thor." Rose teased. "Still both were pretty kick ass, Rosie." Torran replied, earning a swipe from Rose.

"Do I even what to know what you did, Torran?" Elijah asked. "Probably not." The three teens said in unison. "Why does that not surprise me." The original muttered.

"Then it is probably a good thing you can't get grey hair." Freya said as the others entered the room.

Torran and Elijah looked over at them with smiles. Torran had often told him the same thing when she felt like being smart with him. Elijah would always mumble how thankful he was of that fact.

"Yes, thank you for that reminder sister. I am beginning to wonder if keeping her and Kol under the same roof is a good thing. Someone will end up with unnatural hair color by the end of the month." Elijah replied, making Torran laugh.

"Brother, I think that you are only giving her ideas." Finn said, watching the impish grin form on her face. "Believe me, she already has them…the question is who her next victim will be." Elijah teased.

"I don't know why you're so worried, I only prank people who aggravate me to no end…like a certain guardian at the academy." Torran replied. "Yeah…she only does it out of retaliation." Rose replied.

Hayley smiled over at Elijah as she walked over to Hope and Klaus. She finally felt that this place was where she belonged. The baby smiled over at her mother as she reached out for her to take her. Elijah smiled as his daughter took everything around her.

Torran and the girls fit right in with the others. Finn walked over to Elijah who stood on the outside of the group. He knew what his brother was thinking and agreed.

"They will be safe here. I know that at some point they have to return to the academy, but they are safest here." Finn said, voicing his brother's thoughts. "I know…the one thing that bothers me is that prophecy that Freya found. If they were to return…Torran will become one of us and I do not know if I could handle that. She is my little girl…should she suffer the same fate as us, then I have failed her as a father." Elijah said, looking at Finn. "I do not think that will happen. Even if it does, she will be like Nik. He is the best person to help her. But I think that it would be wise to tell Jackson of her existence as well. She has a right to know her mother's people as well." Finn told him. "Agreed. I want to wait till after their birthdays to do that. The last thing she need is to have the added stress of training right now. They all could use some down time, for now." Elijah told him. "Good." Finn said.

Just then, lightning struck outside on the street, just outside the house. The entire house shook as the thunder roared. Rose, Lissa and Hope all screamed while the others jumped. They had all been caught off guard by the thunder. Afterwards, Torran ran over to the large bay window to see a smoking tree branch laying in the road. She had a huge grin on her face.

"That was freaking epic." She exclaimed, much to Rose's displeasure. "Speak for yourself…I hate thunderstorms. They are too loud." She whined. "Yes, I have to agree with Rose. They are rather loud." Rebekah said, "We can't cook right now and you girls have to eat something. Especially Torran."

"We can always order something. That way if the power goes out, dinner will be ready." Kol suggested. "He is right, the last time it stormed this bad, power was out all night." Freya said.

The girls turned to Elijah, Klaus and Finn. They all knew that they sort of controlled the money to some degree. The teens did not care what they ate, just as long as dinner was made.

"Why not, after all it is a special occasion." Klaus smiled. "I agree, do you all have something in mind?" Elijah asked.

"I don't care as long as I eat soon…I haven't eaten since six Thursday morning at dinner." Torran replied.

All the adults in the room turned to her with shock. That explained why she was exhausted after changing. With her wolf side being triggered, Torran's body needed more calories than most.

"Alright, how about Chinese, that way everyone can get what they want and no one complains." Elijah said.

Everyone agreed and decided on what they wanted. It would be the first dinner with their entire family together, without having someone trying to kill them or takeover the city.

It seemed things were finally looking up for the Mikaelson family. They all were together and stronger than ever. With the addition of the girls, they had finally begun to heal from centuries old wounds.

The family settled in the living room with dinner and put on a movie. The girls were horrified to know that none of them had ever heard of the _Avengers_ or any other marvel movie. With a little persuasion form the girls they had started the movie marathon with the first of the movies.

Torran looked around the room at one point and realized that this is what family is supposed to look like. Lissa and Rose caught her stare and smiled as the three friends finally relaxed for the first time since the accident.

Torran was finally home.

 **AN: Sorry it has taken so long to get the chapter done. I hope that everyone will like this chapter and please remember to review. I will try to get the next chapter up with in the next two weeks. *only character I own is Torran***


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I know that it has been awhile since I posted. I am hoping to get some more stories updated over Christmas Break. College tends to suck more towards the end of the semester.**

 **Chapter 3: Party part 1**

The next day, Elijah and Rebekah begun planning Lissa's sweet sixteen party. That left Torran and Rose wondering what to get their best friend. The one thing they knew was Lissa loved crystal figurines. Torran got the idea to get her a dragon. Rose loved the idea.

"How are we going to get said item?" Rose asked as they walked down to breakfast. "Papa... where is Lissa?" Torran asked. "Already down...she needed to feed." Rose replied, smiling. "Good, do not need her knowing what we are planning to get her." Torran smiled.

When they arrived, Torran noticed there were three new people at the table. One of them seemed to capture Kol's attention. The other was looking at Rebekah, who was bringing in food from the kitchen. The third person was sitting by Klaus, smiling as she watched him feed Hope.

Elijah looked up and smiled, glad to see the girls were awake. He had expected them to still be fast asleep, especially his daughter.

"Morning, little thunder." He smiled, kissing her forehead. "Morning papa." She smiled, before taking her seat next to Elijah. Hayley smiled at the teen, who was busy watching Klaus attempt to feed Hope while her mother ate.

Torran could not help the giggle that escaped her mouth when she seen the baby's reaction to mangos. Hope had spit them out as soon as they hit her tongue. Hayley quickly stifled her laughter as well, but found her daughter's reaction just as funny as her future stepdaughter. Klaus glared at them for a moment, his eyes glowing golden brown before returning to their normal blue. He then resumed feeding his daughter the offending fruit.

"I see you find Hope spitting her food out amusing, Torran, Hayley?" Klaus asked. "No... I'm laughing because I am glad that I am not the only one who dislikes mangos...they are gross." Torran laughed. "I actually have to say that was funny. She is more like you than you want to admit." Hayley said.

Klaus grinned impishly at her, causing her to raise an eyebrow as Finn walked in with more coffee. Torran quickly turned her attention to him because he currently held the third most precious thing in the room; coffee.

Finn noticed all the girls staring at pot and laughed. One thing he had learned over the past twenty-four hours was that the teens were all but addicted to the caffeinated drink.

"Already starting, you two?" Finn asked. "I am not starting anything Uncle Finn, you just seem to be holding the second most precious thing in the room right now." Torran replied, making him laugh. "I can see that...now just remember to save some for everyone else." Finn chuckled, setting the pot down. "We will." Rose and her replied, making him laugh more.

Kol smiled as he finally looked up from the girl that had his complete attention. Torran smirked when she looked at his goofy grin the girl next to him smiled, noticing her look.

"So, are you going introduce your lady friend, Uncle Kol are you going to continue making goo goo eyes." Torran teased, making the girl laugh.

"Very funny and yes...This is Davina...Davina, this is my darling niece, Torran and her friends, Lissa and Rose." Kol said,

"Nice to meet you...so what is it like being the daughter of an original?" Davina asked as Torran took a sip of coffee. "You mean besides the drama that follows the name...interesting." Torran replied, making the other person at the table chuckle.

"What sort of drama could possibly follow you?" He asked, causing Elijah and Klaus to frown.

"You mean besides dealing with Royals who hate you, someone trying to kill your best friend and oh yeah, turning into a giant dog...I know nothing of drama." She replied, catching his hidden meaning.

"Marcellus, I would appreciate if you would please stop trying to antagonize my daughter please." Elijah said, making the younger vampire smile.

"Sure...just wanted to see how the little princess reacted." Marcel said, earning a smirk from the teen. "You mean besides you becoming my first victim?" Torran grinned, making Davina frown.

"What do mean victim?" Davina asked as Kol laughed and Elijah sighed. "Nothing to worry about, Davina...my niece and I are kindred spirits that enjoy a bit of fun...you see Torran pranks people in response of others antagonizing her." Kol grinned.

"I would love you see you try, princess." Marcel said, silently throwing out a challenge. "I accept your challenge, Marcellus." Torran said, making Rebekah grin.

"Just make sure no one else gets hurt, Tori." Rebekah said, causing Marcel to protest. "I promise one else will, Auntie Bex." Torran replied.

This intrigued Elijah and Klaus. They had expected their sister to protest Torran pranking Marcel. Finn and Freya sat quiet, grinning over their coffee as Lissa and Rose stared in shock. They had never seen Torran this relaxed with others around.

"This shall be interesting." Freya said, making Hayley nod. "Do you think she will succeed?" Hayley replied, making Finn laugh. "She is Elijah's daughter...she will never stop till she does." Finn chuckled.

Elijah smiled, thinking about the days to come and remembered Lissa's birthday. He knew that a girl's sixteenth birthday was a rite of passage and that for Lissa, it would be a bittersweet one.

"So, any ideas on how you want to celebrate your sixteenth birthday, Lissa?" Elijah asked as Lissa looked up.

"Uhm...not really, I have had no reason for celebrating." Lissa replied.

Rebekah frowned, noticing all the girls took kind of sad. She instantly knew it has something to do with the death of her parents. Lissa was not going to feel that way again if she could help it.

"Well not this year...have you girls ever been to any formal coming of age parties?" Rebekah asked.

They all nodded no. Elijah smiled, remembering when they first arrived in New Orleans during the sixteen hundreds. Rebekah's birthday for hers, despite being nearly 400 years old, was expensive. But he and Klaus had made sure it was one she remembered.

"It is amazing...personally, I think that since you are a princess, you should go all out. At least that is what I would do." Rebekah said, taking a bite of bacon.

That statement sparked Lissa's interest. She had always wanted to have a giant birthday party fit for a queen, but it was always overlooked because it was so close to Queen Tatiana's birthday.

"That would be fun...I always wanted a big party, but it was always overlooked by Queen Tatiana's." Lissa said, slightly nervous. "Well, I say to hell with the queen's birthday...this is your day to shine and no moiri snob will dim that shine." Rebekah said.

Lissa smiled back, thankful to have supportive voices sticking up for her. She looked to Rose and Torran who smiled back at her.

"I think that would be fun...but the problem is I can't access my inheritance without alerting the court." Lissa said.

"Don't worry about that, Lissa, I can handle that part." Elijah said.

Klaus smiled as he realized that this is what he had always wanted. To be together like a family. He would do anything to keep this peace.

"Elijah is right, you are the birthday girl and you are in luck love, you are in New Orleans. Here no one else can throw a party like we can." Klaus said, making the girls giggle.

"Now I know who I am coming to for my 21st birthday." Rose whispered to Torran. "Oh yeah." Torran laughed, high fiving each other.

Klaus heard his niece and smirked. If she only had any idea how big her own birthday party was going to be. He would make sure that it was going to be one she would never forget.

After breakfast, the family had broken off to start planning the party. The girls all decided that they would all go together to get their dresses and that Hayley would send Elijah pictures to see if he approved of Torran's choices. Before they left, Torran managed to get a hold of her family. She had found a figurine that was especially special to Lissa's family.

"Hey guys...I found a present for Lissa. It is something that had been in her family a long time." Torran said, putting her tablet down on the table to show them.

"What is that?" Finn asked, looking at the picture. "It is a dragon made of solid emerald. Lissa's family symbol is a dragon, hence her last name, Dragomir and the gem is the gemstone of her family." Torran replied. "How long has it been in her family?" Kol asked. "Around a hundred years or so…it was the last time there was a Dragomir on the throne…which has been a while." Torran replied, causing Elijah nod. He knew exactly who his daughter was refereeing to.

Elijah looked at the pictures and sighed. He remembered when Tatianna had sold that item and how crushed Lissa was. He knew how grateful she would be to get have that back.

"I think this is the perfect present...though perhaps it would best to give it to her after the party...that is a more private gift." Elijah smiled, looking at her. "I agree... and make sure she does not drop it." Klaus added.

Torran looked to her other uncles and aunts. They all agreed that the gift was perfect for Lissa.

"Thank you...are you going with us, papa?" Torran asked, looking at him. "No... I have to make sure things are in order here...Hayley will send me pictures of the ones you pick." Elijah said, handing her a black credit card.

She looked down at him with wide eyes. She knew that he was giving her the card so that she could get not only the gown she wanted, but shoes and other accessories. She looked over at Hayley who was holding Hope.

"Now, this is for all of you girls to use...however, when you go to get your birthday party gown, I will be coming...so have fun." Elijah said, kissing her forehead. "I will...thank you papa." Torran said. "You're welcome...now have fun." He said as the girls all filed out the front door.

When they arrived at the salon, all the girls gravitated to their usual style gowns and dress. All the adult females of the group told the girls that they had to try on different styles, not just what they were comfortable wearing. They laughed when the girls complained about having to try on ball gowns. Davina and Rose instantly resorted to the response of _I'm too short for ball gowns_. Rebekah laughed, telling them that women were shorter than them during the 16th, 17th and 18th centuries when women wore ball gowns. Torran laughed because she knew from experience that Lissa, Rose and herself really could not pull of the ball gown well. That is why she preferred to wear the shorter homecoming dresses.

Finally, after nearly two hours of sifting through the racks of gowns, all the girls began the fashion show. Each girl had two gowns to make it easier on everyone. Lissa was the first to go. She picked out a pale blue ball gown and a sea green mermaid.

While Lissa and Rose went off to the dressing rooms, the other sat and waited. Davina and Torran were anxious about their picks because they were completely opposite of what they would pick for themselves. Rebekah and Hayley insisted on them trying the gowns on.

"I can't believe I'm trying that dress." Torran said. "I know...why don't you like that style gown?" Davina replied. "I'm terrified I'll trip because the gown is so tight...plus it doesn't make sense to wear that style if you're fighting strigoi, that's how you end up dead." Torran replied, making her new friend nod.

"You will be doing no such thing...no creature is dumb enough to try and attempt that here." Rebekah said, making Torran sigh. "I know Auntie, I know." Torran replied, "I'm just not use to being a girly girl. Do I like pretty things? Yes, but I don't get to wear them very often because I am always training."

Davina nodded in understanding. She was the odd ball in school because of her family. None of the kids liked her because of it. Also because of the harvest, Davina missed out on things like Home coming dances and prom.

Just then, Rose and Lissa came out of the dressing room. Torran began laughing when she seen the look on Lissa's face. She could tell instantly that Lissa hated the gown. Rose also looked amused, remembering the cotton candy blue catastrophe her mother made her wear.

"Don't say a word, Torran Elise Mikaelson." Lissa glared, making her laugh. "I wasn't going to say anything, were you, Rose?" Torran replied, an impish grin on her face. "Nope, me either." Rose laughed, causing Lissa to groan as she covered her face with her hands. "You two are horrible." She groaned.

This instantly intrigued the others. They wanted to know why the girls were laughed. Freya guessed it had something to do with her being a princess.

"Do we want to know why you're laughing?" Freya asked.

Lissa sighed as she looked at her friends who were trying extremely hard not to laugh at the embarrassing memory.

"My first formal." Lissa sighed, causing the girls to giggle more.

"What was so bad about your first formal?" Rebekah asked, looking confused.

Torran sobered up for a moment and took over because she knew Lissa hated talking about it.

"The dress." She replied, making the other nod, beginning to understand. "I take it you hated it?" Cami asked, looking at Lissa. "Hated is an understatement." Lissa replied, shuddering at the memory. "It was the obnoxiously poufy cupcake dress that was cotton candy blue." Rose said, making Rebekah shudder at the thought.

"Oh, you poor thing." Rebekah said, feeling sorry for her, "How old were you?" "Twelve...I guess the only thing that made me feel better was that the other moiri girls had just hideous gowns on." Lissa replied, making Hayley and Freya laugh.

"Well, why don't try the other one on...and try to forget the cupcake nightmare." Hayley said, making the girls giggle. "Hopefully." Lissa said, as Rose helped her off the pedestal.

When they were out of earshot, Torran pulled out her cellphone and showed them the gown. Davina's eyes widened in horror when she seen how bad it was.

"Oh, my gosh, no wonder she hates ball gowns." She gasped. "Don't tell her I have this picture or she will kill me." Torran whispered, making her laugh. "You are evil." Davina laughed. "Nope, I have one from Rose too." Torran replied, "And I know they probably have some sort of embarrassing picture of me too."

Suddenly the room grew quiet. Davina and Torran looked up to see Lissa standing there. Torran smiled brightly as Lissa walked back over to them.

"Well, better than the cupcake?" She asked, looking at them.

Torran looked at Rose and then back at her. This was way better than the cupcake gown.

The gown was a mermaid gown. It was made of a sheer nude colored material that flowed to a jade green at the bottom. There was heavy beading that formed vine like designs that went vertically across the gown. The green was perfect for Lissa because it brought out her eyes and skin. It hugged her thin form, creating the illusion of curves that she knew she did not have.

"Perfect." Torran smiled as she turned to her. "You think so?" Lissa asked, as the others nodded in approval. "Definitely." Rebekah said, "A gown fit for a queen."

Lissa smiled as she stepped down and Rose grabbed her two gowns. They were teaming up together mostly because she was protecting Lissa. Torran laughed when she seen her drag Lissa with her.

"Oh lord, why do I have this feeling Rose has picked something over the top." Cami said, watching them disappear. "Because that is Rose. She loves to take thing over the edge." Torran replied. "Reckless?" Cami asked, looking at her. "Not really, more like brutally honest and does not care if you don't like her for it." Torran replied, "Ever since the accident, she started to be more bold and passionate about things, especially guarding Lissa."

Just then, Lissa and Rose came out. Torran laughed when she seen the big red ball gown. It was beautiful. The top nude material with red beading and a solid red satin skirt. Rose felt conflicted about the gown. She loved it, but it was heavy.

"I don't know." She sighed. "What don't you like about it?" Hayley asked, looking at the look on the teen's face. "It feels heavy...almost like it was meant for a winter formal." Rose replied. "It probably was...Satin is typically a winter material because it is heavy." Rebekah told her. "Yeah, I am not passing out at the party...next dress." Rose replied, making the others laugh.

They left the room and went to the next dress. Torran sighed, knowing that her and Davina were next. Davina caught her stare and smiled. She looked over at Hayley who had been texting someone. She had an idea on who it was. Hayley leaned over to Rebekah who smiled brightly. She nodded in agreeance.

"Hey, Torran, would you and Davina mind going last?" Rebekah asked as Hayley showed Freya and Cami the text.

Torran nodded no as did Davina. It made her feel better to go last instead of next.

"Not at all." Davina smiled, making Torran nod. "Alright, then I guess that means Miss Cami is next." Rebekah smiled, making her friend groan. "I really don't like you now." She said, getting up. "You'll get over it." Rebekah said as Rose and Lissa sat back down with their gowns.

Rebekah took the gown and placed them on the rack with their last name on it. Torran began to wonder what all the whispering was about. Rebekah caught her look and grinned.

"You will know soon enough." Rebekah said, making her niece annoyed. "Fine, I hate surprises. " Torran grumbled.

Just then Cami came back in wearing a stunning lavender colored gown. It was a cap sleeved with ornate beading and embellishment on the bodice of the dress and simple chiffon material for the skirt. All of them gasped, instantly loving the gown. It was perfect.

"That is beautiful, Cami." Freya smiled, from her place on the sofa. "Really, not too showy?" She asked, looking at them.

"I don't think Uncle Nik will be able to keep his eyes off you." Torran said, making her future aunt blush. "She's right about that." Rebekah added, smiling. "Alright." Cami smiled, as she began walking back to the dressing room.

Torran watched as Hayley stepped outside to answer her phone. Rose caught her stare and seen her smiling. Lissa did too.

"Who is she talking to?" Rose asked. "I don't know...they are up to something." Torran said, making Rose laugh. "Why do you say that?" Lissa asked. "Cause my aunt told me that I would find out later...I hate not knowing what is going on." Torran replied, making Davina laugh.

"You are as bad as Kol." She laughed, making Torran smirk. "Sadly, it runs in the family." Torran replied, making Davina laugh louder. "That is very true...though I think the women in your family including you, have more common sense." Davina replied as Cami came back in.

Next went Freya, who chose a simple navy blue evening gown with a little bling along the sweetheart neckline. It was strapless and chiffon, perfect for the party. Then went Rebekah who chose stunning royal blue strapless evening gown. It was heavily bejeweled and had a keyhole in the back. All the girls loved hers and Lissa's the best so far.

When it came time for the last three, Rebekah told Davina to go before Hayley. Also by then, Torran had begun to get suspicious of the elder women of the group. They had planned something and it was driving Torran nuts.

Davina came out wearing a cute black and hot pink ball gown. The girls instantly loved it. Torran smiled at her when she said that Kol would like it too. She knew that the young witch had captured her uncle's attention.

Hayley smiled when she told Torran they were going together. She knew the teen had grown annoyed because it seemed that Rose and Lissa had figured out the surprise.

"Come on Tori...it's our turn." Hayley said, standing to her feet. "Yay!" Torran said, nervously. "Come one, don't be a scaredy cat." Hayley teased, earning a mock glare from the teen. "I'm not a scaredy cat." She mumbled, making Hayley laugh. "I know." Hayley smiled, "I see you only brought the one garment bag." She said, smiling at her.

Meanwhile, on the salon for, a man in a black suit walked in looking for a group of girls. The receptionist at the desk pointed to the back of the salon where the private party dressing rooms were. He smiled and thanked her, earning a flirtatious smile from the lady in return.

He walked over to the private party area and smiled when he seen two women walk into the dressing rooms. He knew that one of them was not expecting him at all.

"I take it you did not tell her I was coming?" He asked, standing next to a blonde. "Of course, I didn't...that would ruin her reaction, Elijah." Rebekah replied, making his other sister smile. "She does however, suspect we are keeping something from her." Freya told him, making him smirk.

The others smiled as they waited for Torran and Hayley. They knew that both had gowns that laced up and down so it was going to take a few minutes to get into them.

Back in the dressing rooms, Hayley told Torran wait to put her gown on so she could help her. She had been the only one to see what the gown looked like beside Torran. The younger hybrid nodded, grateful that she did not have to put it on just yet.

"I love your dress by the way...I think papa will like it." Torran told Hayley. "You think so?" Hayley asked, as the teen laced the lower portion of the dress. "Yes...you could wear a burlap sack and he would still love you wearing it." Torran replied, making her laugh.

The gown was a black floor length A-line gown. It had a lace illusion crochet neckline and a sheer skirt. Throughout the gown were little sparkles, wove into the material. The back of the gown as open back that laced closed at the small of the back.

"Okay, be back in a sec." Hayley said, smiling at her. "Alright." Torran replied.

When Hayley walked out, she smiled when she seen Elijah standing there. He smiled brightly when he seen her in the gown. She looked stunning.

"You look stunning." He said, kissing her hand. "Thank you...you have a very nervous young lady back there." Hayley replied as he walked with her to the pedestal. "Why?" Elijah asked, frowning. "She is out of her comfort zone...Rebekah made her get a gown that she would not normally wear." Hayley smiled, making him nod in understanding.

"I love it…" Rebekah told her. "Me too...very sassy." Cami smiled, pointing to the see-through skirt. "I agree...perfect for a summer party." Freya added. "Alright then...now to get to scaredy cat ready." Hayley smiled. "Is she that bad?" Cami asked. "Yeah...hopefully, papa bear here will fix that." Hayley teased when she seen the face he made when she called him that.

She walked back into the dressing room to see Torran looking at the gown. She smiled and shook her head.

The gown was stunning. It was dark royal purple with black lace flowers all over the gown. The gown was corseted with solid black ribbon and had a black satin bow belt sewn onto the gown that hooked together once the gown was laced together. It was perfect for the young hybrid.

"Are you really going to let a dress defeat you?" Hayley asked. "No... I am just nervous because I don't wear form fitting things...I never wore this kind of dress...it's always been short homecoming dresses." Torran told her. "Well, when we get out there, we have a surprise for you, but you have to keep your eyes closed." Hayley replied. "Okay." Torran said, looking confused.

Once Hayley was dressed again, she helped Torran into the dress. She instantly fell in love with it. It also made her look more like a young woman than a teen. Hayley knew her father was going to love and hate the gown.

"Deep breath." Hayley said, as she began lacing the middle part of the gown.

Torran took a deep breath as Hayley pulled the gown closed. She could feel it forming to her tiny frame. Once the satin ribbon was laced, Hayley attached the bow belt that was sewn onto the gown. She could see the different emotions playing in her eyes. Torran was shocked to see how good the dress looked on her.

"Ready, pup." Hayley grinned, making the teen smile. "Not you too." Torran laughed, making Hayley smile. "Afraid so...it's gonna stick." She smiled as she opened the door. "Great." Torran said, pretending to sound annoyed. "Okay, now eyes closed." Hayley told her.

Torran closed her eyes as Hayley led her out of the dressing room. She could hear the collective gasps from Rose, Lissa and Davina. Hayley smiled as she rather slickly passed her off to Elijah. Torran mentally frowned when she felt the difference in hands. The person made no sound as they led her to the pedestal.

"Okay, now open your eyes." Hayley said, smiling.

Torran opened her eyes and gasped when she seen who was standing in front of her. She had not expected to see her father there at all. Elijah smiled broadly when he seen recognition flash in her eyes.

"Hello little thunder." He smiled. "Hi papa." Torran replied, as he kissed her forehead. "You look beautiful, my daughter, I think the gown is perfect." He said, looking at her. "Really?" She asked. "Yes...it just reminds me once again you are not so little anymore." Elijah said, making her smile softly. "I'm always going to be little to you, papa." She said, making him chuckle. "I know little one." He laughed.

When she turned around to show the others the front of the gown, they all gasped. Rose and Lissa smiled, realizing all three of them had chosen the same silhouette; mermaid. Davina smiled, knowing she had finally gotten over her fear of the dress.

"See, maybe your aunt wasn't so crazy after all." Davina said, making Torran laugh. "Yeah, just as long as I don't fall in this while wearing heels, I will be alright." Torran replied, making Cami and Freya laugh.

"Trust me when I say those heels will be off an hour in." Cami said, making all the others laugh. "She's right...even though I am a vampire now, my feet still hurt after wearing a pair of your aunt's nine inch heels." Hayley added. "Lissa is no better." Torran replied, earning an indignant cry from the princess. "My heels are not that high." Lissa whined. "Six-inch heel is too...you don't even need that height cause you're so tall." Rose told her.

"Well, I think that you may not need a huge heel...especially if you're gonna ditch them in a few hours." Rebekah said, "five inches should be fine."

Torran shook her head, amused that she said five inches was not a huge heel. She would wear heeled boots with her dresses. It drove Lissa crazy because she had heels for every occasion.

"If they are not stilettos, I'll be fine." Torran said. "Well, my darling niece, that is all I wear." Rebekah said, "So you will learn to walk in them." "Joy." Torran mumbled. "And that mean no heeled boots, either Torran." Lissa said. "Bite me." She grumbled, making the group laugh.

Freya looked at her and then Elijah. She smiled softly, knowing that he did not like seeing his baby all grown up. While he was there, he had been so far from her when she needed him most. She was almost afraid to see his reaction when they go shopping for her birthday.

"Alright, now that we all have dresses...it is probably time to get shopping finished, then hair and nails out of the way." Rebekah said, as Elijah helped his daughter down. "I agree...However, I do need to borrow your niece for a few hours." Elijah replied, making Torran look at him gratefully . "Alright...when you get back this evening, you are mine, young lady." Rebekah said, making the teen pale slightly at thought of what her aunt meant

Hayley and her walked back down to the dressing room and changed back into her clothes. She was grateful that her and Rebekah wore similar clothing sizes. Hayley was curious about why Elijah was taking Torran with him.

"Why is your dad taking you with him?" She asked, putting the gown back on the hook. "I don't...oh now I remember." Torran replied, suddenly remembering. "What?" She asked. "We are getting Lissa's birthday present...it is a family heirloom that Queen Tatiana sold after Lissa's parents died." Torran replied, slipping the dress she burrowed over her head. "I see...I take it is special to her?" Hayley asked, zipping the back of the dress for Torran. "Yes...she has been looking for it but never could find it...Papa called the china shop in Belle Chasse." Torran replied. "That is good...I take it Lissa does not know either." Hayley smiled, looking at the teen. "Nope...we are gonna give it to her after the party...something that is a little more private." She smiled, putting her rhinestone studded heeled boots back on. "Yeah...I'm can't wait to see her reaction then...you guys seemed to have had rough over the last few years...by the way...if you want to talk about what happened, I'm here…" Hayley said, smiling at her, "I know the first time changing is pretty hard."

Torran looked at her with shock. She did not know that Hayley was a werewolf. She knew she was a vampire from what she said earlier, but not that.

"But you're a vampire, if you both that would make you a…" Torran said, shocked. "A hybrid, yeah...I died with Hope's blood in my system...when I woke, I was a hybrid." Hayley smiled. "My mom died giving birth to me...why didn't she become one?" Torran asked. "I am not sure...maybe because your father isn't a hybrid." Hayley said as they walked out with the gown in tow. "Maybe." Torran replied, "Thanks by the way...I am glad to know I am not the only one besides Uncle Nik." "Yeah...but from what I heard, he had an equally crappy time...only he never fully changed until the curse was broken." Hayley replied as they walked out. "Yeah...I think he wins." Torran said, making Hayley laugh. "I can agree on that." She laughed.

Elijah looked up to see Torran and Hayley laughing as they left the dressing rooms. He heard only parts of their conversation. Something about being a hybrid and why didn't her mother become one. He knew that she had a right to know her mother's family and people, but he did not want Jackson to force her to stay with them.

"All set?" He asked, looking at them. "Yeah...I mean it, anything." Hayley said, looking at the teen.

Torran smiled and nodded as the others began to get their things. Rose and Lissa walked over to her and drug her over to the hair pieces. They all began to try on the little tiaras, laughing about which one was closest to Lissa's crown. Davina laughed when Rose called her crown a pageant rip off. She too joined them, glad they were treating her like one of them.

Elijah let them each pick out the hair pieces the wanted and paid for everything. The receptionist didn't seem too pleased when she seen Hayley kiss him before they split off into different cars. She gave Hayley a dirty look when she seen the hybrid smirk back at her.

Shortly after piling into their cars, the group split off to go finish the party prep. Torran was glad to spend time with her father that day. She had no idea that he was going to come to see her dress in person. The young hybrid knew that Hayley and Rebekah had something to do with it though.

"So, did you really like the dress?" Torran asked, looking at him.

Elijah smiled softly, amused that she was still seeking his approval for the dress. He wasn't surprised though, she would send him countless pictures of the dresses she would buy for the formals at the academy, asking him which looked best.

"Yes, though it is different from the usual gown you wear for formals." Elijah smiled. "Yeah...Aunt Freya, Auntie Bex, Hayley and Cami made us get gowns that were different from our usual style...which in our case was were mermaids, they made Davina get a hot pink and black ball gown...she really did not like that at first and went to a short dress." Torran laughed. "I am sure, she reminds me of another young lady I know. She doesn't like being told what to do." Elijah smiled.

Torran grinned at him innocently. She knew he was referring to her. The young teen decided then that it would be best to tell Elijah about who was terrorizing Lissa.

"Do you want to know why we left still?" She asked, looking out the window.

Elijah looked at her, surprised that she was willing to talk about it then. He had expected her to tell him after her birthday came so she was not anxious about Lissa finding out.

"I do, but if you do not want to talk about it, we do not have to right now." He replied. "No...it think it better to now without Lissa being around…if she finds out now, it will destroy her." Torran said, sounding almost sad. "Alright...why did you leave...Sonya said that you girls thought it was not safe any longer." Elijah replied. "It wasn't...it started a few months ago, when someone started to hang slaughtered animals outside her dorm." Torran told him.

Elijah looked widened eyes at this. He could not that believe that someone would so heartless and depraved to do such a thing.

"What did the guardians do?" He asked. "Nothing, Kirova sedated her when she was upset...she tried to do it to me when I found one in my bed, but I broke the needle." Torran replied, sounding annoyed.

Elijah gripped the steering wheel tighter, anger suddenly coursing through his veins. What gave them the right to drug his daughter. He would be having words with the headmistress when they returned.

"Then what...when did the incident with the wolf's bane occur?" He asked, looking at her.

She looked shocked that he knew that. Torran guessed Ms. Karp told him.

"Shortly after that. The strange thing was Natalie kept pushing me to drink my bottle." Torran replied, looking out the window. "I take it you did not drink out of it right away." Elijah said, slowly beginning to understand. "No, I had drunk four really big bottles of water and Gatorade." Torran replied, "If I drank anymore, I probably would have been sick." "Which would not have worked anyway." Elijah said, "When did you finally drink from the bottle?"

Torran sighed, remembering everything clearly. It was as if it had happened that day. She still could not shake the feeling of betrayal when she realized who triggered the hybrid.

"Later that night...about two hours before curfew...I was doing some English homework." Torran replied, her voice taking an almost a pained tone, "I was thirsty, but didn't feel like walking to the vending machine down in the kitchen on our floor. So, I grabbed the water bottle and took a sip."

Elijah looked at her and seen the fear in her eyes. It was the same fear that he seen Klaus' eyes when they first turned. He wished he could erase that pain and fear from her memory.

"Then what?" He asked, his own voice beginning to shake. "I damn near choked to death." Torran replied, "I had never felt anything so painful in my life. It burned all the way down my throat." "I am sure...your Uncle Klaus said the same thing." Elijah told her, "So after you drank, is that when you left your room." "Yes, I put my shoes on and ran to Ms. Karp's room...there I found her and Guardian Tanner talking...when they saw me, they instantly knew something was wrong." Torran replied, "He stayed as well, he is the only other person who knows. I kind of freaked him out when my eyes began to change colors." "I am sure you did...it is strange to watch your eyes go from blue to a glowing ember orange." Elijah chuckled. "Yeah, shortly after that she brought me down stairs to the basement of the dorm. It had a heavy steel door about three feet thick, near the back. She stayed in the room as long a she could before I changed...when my bones started shifting, I remember screaming for Guardian Tanner to make her leave." Torran said, "I remember looking at her for a split second and then nothing."

Elijah smiled sadly, feeling like he had abandoned her when she needed him the most.

"What happened when you woke the next morning?" Elijah asked, looking at her. "I awoke in the school med center with Rose and Lissa there. After I returned to my human form, Guardian Tanner brought me over, saying that someone had drugged my water bottle. Kirova had a field day with that. I remember she raked all of us students over the coals about putting powders of any kind in each other's water. However, I knew that Natalie had put it in my water...which means Viktor wants Lissa for some reason...I just wish that I knew what he wanted. I feel so helpless in trying to protect her if I don't know what the threat is." Torran said, fear turning to frustration. "Don't worry, you have a family right here who is willing to help you." Elijah said, looking at her. "Promise?" She asked, looking at him. "I swear." He replied, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles and holding it tight, "You are my daughter and I will do anything to make sure you are safe. I love you my Little Thunder." "I love you too, papa." She replied, smiling through the tears in her eyes.

When they finally reached the china shop, Torran was over the moon when she spotted the dragon. She could not believe that nothing had happened to it. Elijah smiled, knowing that this was one of most precious things for Lissa to have back.

"I can't believe that it is still here." She smiled as they walked over to the register. "Lissa will love it...does Rose know that you are getting it?" Elijah asked, as the clerk checked them out. "Yes, her and I have been looking for this since Tatiana sold it. It took everything in me when she told us that she sold it to hold Rose back. It kind of started their love hate relationship." Torran replied.

The clerk carefully wrapped the emerald figurine up and placed it in a special foam filled box. She smiled brightly at Elijah as he handed her the black credit card. She noticed Torran and silently felt jealous of the young woman until she heard her speak.

"Hey papa, what exactly did Auntie Bex mean when she said that I was her's this evening?" She asked, making her father chuckle. "I believe you must ask her that." Elijah replied, making her groan.

The clerk put the box into a nice bag and handed Elijah the bag and his card back. She smiled at him with a twinkle in her eyes. Torran mentally rolled her eyes when she seen it. She knew that smile would be nonexistent if Hayley was with them.

The pair left the store and then headed over to the Victoria secret store nearby. Rebekah had told him while Torran and Hayley were changing that she would need some things to go under her gown. Elijah was also used to taking his daughter to get these sorts of things. He also wanted to surprise the her and the girls that he seen as daughters with some jewelry that matched their gowns. The pair decided that she would meet him over at the jewelers across the way from the store.

It was a rather fast trip because Torran knew exactly what she wanted and got something for her to wear with her birthday gown. She was rather pleased to know that some of her favorite pieces she was looking at were on sale that day. Torran could get two strapless bustier sets for the price of one. So, she picked out a black lace one and a sheer cream colored lace one. She paid for it and met her father at the jewelers across the way.

"That was rather fast." He chuckled, taking the bag from her. "Yeah, but I knew exactly which one to get and because there was a sale, I could get a second set for my birthday." Torran replied, smiling at him. "I see, now what do you have for jewelry besides the bracelet I gave you yesterday." Elijah asked, watching her frown in thought. "Uhm...nothing really, just what I have from you that I brought with me from the academy...the diamond studs you gave me when I turned 12 and my family crest ring and necklace you gave me when I got into high school that I never take off." She replied, showing him her left hand and pointing to the black ribbon around her neck. "Well, I think we should fix that for all you girls" Elijah told her, making her eyes go wide. "Papa...are you serious?" She asked, her eyes huge. "Yes, now I would suggest getting something that matches your gown. I am getting Lissa and Rose something as well. The jewelry set for Lissa is going to be a birthday present I will give her before the party starts." Elijah told her.

Torran looked at him then to the thousands of jewels around her. He chuckled when her eyes went to the amethyst and sapphires. Those were two of her favorite gems. One of the stones associated with her birthday were emeralds and white sapphires. Elijah already had a plan for what he would be getting her for her birthday. Torran eventually chose a black onyx and amethyst set that as set in silver. The necklace and bracelet looked like a flower vine. It matched her gown perfectly. Elijah also got two more jewel set. One was ruby and the other was emerald and diamond. He had known Rose and Lissa long enough to know their preference in jewelry.

By the time, Elijah finished picking put the jewels, he spent nearly $25,000. Torran nearly choked when she seen the price. That was the amount for a new car, not jewelry for three teenage girls.

As they drove back to the city, Elijah realized that his daughter had not eaten since breakfast. The sudden rumbling of her stomach filled the silent cabin of the car. Elijah chuckled when he seen the light blush form on her cheeks.

"Hungry?" Elijah asked, making her smile. "A little." She replied, making him laugh. "I can tell…how about we get dinner before going back home?" He replied, noticing the clock read 6:35 p.m. "Sure…just so you know I am not picky." Torran replied, making her father laugh. "I also know that most of what you eat is burgers, fries, tacos and any other junk food that teens your age eat." Elijah teased. "Hey…I require more calories than most my age." Torran replied, as Elijah got off the highway.

He pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant as his cell phone began to ring. He looked down to see Klaus' number. He sighed before answering.

"Yes, brother?" Elijah asked. "Rebekah is wanting to know when you will be home so she can torture your daughter." Klaus teased. "After I feed her…she has not eaten all day." He replied. "Very well, I shall tell her midnight." Klaus said, making Elijah laugh. "Closer to 9, but yes we'll be home later." Elijah chuckled.

With that Klaus hung up. He knew that Elijah was talking to Torran about what happened. The hybrid was thankful that someone was able to get her to talk. She had been through enough with the others.

A few hours later, Elijah and Torran arrived back at the house. Elijah was carrying his daughter in his arms. Rebekah came tearing out, ready to yell at him to she seen her niece sound asleep. She smiled softly and took the bags that were on his arms.

"Where are the girls?" He asked, noticing the house was quiet. "Sleeping…Lissa and Rose got their hair permed so we can curl it for the party. Did you find it?" Rebekah replied, noticing the china box. "Yes, and I got the jewelry for the three girls…Torran had a little sticker shock when I finished paying for it all." Elijah replied. "How much?" His sister asked. "Around $25,000." Elijah said, making Rebekah laugh. "For you that is almost nothing." She laughed, as her brother adjusted his hold on his daughter. "I know…she will have a heart attack when it comes to her wedding." Elijah teased as they walked up the stairs.

When they reached the room, Torran awoke enough to change her clothes. She returned to the bed and laid her head onto Elijah's chest, preventing him from leaving. He smiled as he cradled her closer. This was something he would cherish always.

An hour later, Haley padded over to Elijah's room. She slowly opened the door and smiled when she seen the pair sound asleep. She walked over to the bed and gently passed a soft kiss on the corner of Elijah's lip before placing one on Torran's forehead. She tucked the blanket in around the teen before leaving the room. She took one last glance at the two and smiled.

A feeling of peace fell over the Mikaelson house once again for the second night. The next day would bring a whole new kind of chaos that the family would cherish. The party.

 **AN: Sorry it has taken so long to post the new chapter. I hope that you all will like the story. Also, don't forget to check out the new story I wrote called** ** _New in Town._** **Please review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I am glad everyone liked the last chapter. I am picking up where I left off with. Only character I own is Torran.**

 **Chapter 4: The party: Part Two**

 **Torran groaned as she snuggled deeper into the blanket against the warm figure next to her. She felt an arm pull her closer as she done so. The teen frowned mentally until a familiar scent of cologne hit her nose. Torran smiled in her sleep, now knowing who was next to her.**

 **"** **Morning Papa." Torran said, snuggling her head under Elijah's chin.**

 **The Original smiled as he bent his head to kiss her forehead. He was glad to see her wake up in a happy mood.**

 **"** **Morning Little Thunder, did you sleep well?" He replied, looking down at her. "Yes…do I have to get up…it is really early." She said, looking at the alarm clock adjacent to the bed. "Unfortunately, we do…or else you aunt will forcibly remove us from the bed." Elijah said, as a voice walked past the door.**

 **"** **I heard that Elijah Mikaelson and do not think I am not above that." Rebekah called from the other side of the door.**

 **Torran giggled as her father sat up. She would almost love to see that happen. He chuckled to himself as he stood up.**

 **"** **Yes, I know that sister." He called back. "Oh by the way, I need your child…her and I have an appointment at the salon in 20 minutes." Rebekah said, as she heard her niece groan.**

 **"** **Noo! I don't wanna get up." Torran cried, making her father smirk. "Unfortunately, I cannot save you from that…we must start getting ready for this evening…I must make sure the little details are seen to, Little Thunder." Elijah said, getting up.**

 **Torran soon followed. She hissed in pain momentarily when her shoulder creaked and popped. Her arms were still sore from the transformation two nights ago. Elijah felt sorry for his daughter but proud of her at the same time. She had handled that change better than he expected.**

 **Elijah kissed her cheek and left the room to change from his old clothes. Rebekah slipped into the room, but not before earning a good morning kiss on the cheek from her big brother. He knew that his daughter was going to hate getting her hair done.**

 **"** **Hurry up and get in the shower." Rebekah called as Elijah shut the door. "Yes ma'am." Torran called back, disappearing from the room.**

 **Five minutes later, Rebekah helped Torran into the bustier and a short wrap dress. Torran protested wearing heels until she seen the black lace pumps that Rebekah pulled out of the box. She instantly fell in love with them.**

 **"** **Alright, now let's go…how do you feel about cutting your hair?" Rebekah asked as she finished getting the long fishtail braid. "Not short…a few inches off is alright." Torran replied as they left the house.**

 **"** **Good, now up do or down" Rebekah asked, pulling out of the drive way. "Half up and curled." Torran said. "Alright, now I did bring your headband." Rebekah said, smiling. "Alright…I take it Rose and I are getting ready first?" She asked, looking at her aunt. "You will be…Rose is going to stick with Lissa. That way we can keep the surprises secret." Rebekah said.**

 **When they arrived at the salon, Torran was pushed over to the chair and instantly had her curls tugged with the brush. She glared at Rebekah who smiled as the stylist began to trim the dead ends. She could feel her hair becoming lighter.**

 **Two hours later, Torran was finally allowed to look at her reflection. She wanted to cry when she seen how different she looked. It was like looking at a totally different person. Her hair looked healthier than it had been in a long time. Elijah had always made sure she looked nice for school. For formals, she just curled her hair and left it down and put a bow in her hair.**

 **Her make-up was also on point as well. She loved how good she looked. Torran could not wait to see Elijah's reaction to her. Rebekah grinned brightly at her niece as she stood from the chair.**

 **"** **Beautiful…now time for nails." Rebekah said, dragging her up. "Not too long." Torran replied. "Fine." Rebekah said, paying for the make- up and hair. "And no jewels." Torran added, before Rebekah could say anything about that. "You are so much like Elijah." Rebekah complained. "Hahaha." Torran laughed as she was dragged out of the salon.**

 **A few hours later, Torran and Rebekah arrived back at the compound. Elijah stopped midstride when he seen his daughter cross the threshold. Rebekah grinned when she seen his reaction.**

 **"** **I think your father may end up slaughtering every male at the party." Rebekah laughed.**

 **He walked over and kissed her forehead. Elijah realized that his baby girl was not a baby anymore. She had grown up.**

 **"** **Beautiful." Elijah said, feeling his eyes sting. He quickly hid behind his usual mask that he was heartbroken that she was all grown up.**

 **"** **She certainly is…good afternoon, Birthday girl." Rebekah said as Lissa came into the room.**

 **"** **Hey…thank you." Lissa said, smiling at her best friend. "Hey…so you like." Torran asked. "Yes…amazing." Lissa said as Rose came into the room with her hair in curlers.**

 **"** **Damn!" Rose said, "What did you do with the conservative, reserved Torran?"**

 **Torran grinned as Elijah chuckled. The teen was very much like him when it came to her choices in fashion.**

 **"** **I know…so, on point?" Torran asked, making her friends laugh. "Duh…why don't you dress up like this more often?" Rose asked. "I have no reason." Torran said, making her laugh more.**

 **"** **Well, ladies as much as it is fun to talk about what we like to wear, there is two hours till guest start arriving." Elijah said as the teens looked at him. "I have to agree with him…we still have to get the guest of honor ready as well and you two in your gowns." Rebekah said.**

 **"** **Has the day really went that fast?" Rose asked as they were ushered up the steps. "Yes, Elijah, would you please let Marcel and Joshua in." Rebekah replied, smiling at her brother. "Yes, sister." He replied, smiling at her.**

 **Marcel walked in to see Torran standing in the foyer with her father. He was amazed to see how nice Torran looked. She looked more like Rebekah than her father all dressed up.**

 **"** **Wow…hey Princess, you clean up nice." Marcel called. "Bite me, Aries." Torran called back, making Josh laugh. "Ha ha, where's the dress?" Marcel asked, looking at her. "I haven't put it on yet." She replied, smiling at him.**

 **"** **Which will be happening now." Freya called from the states.**

 **Torran groaned, not wanting to put the gown on just yet. She wanted to stay comfy in the gold wrap dress that she borrowed from her aunt. Freya, however was not buying the pout that formed on her niece's face.**

 **"** **But Aunt Freya." Torran said. "No but, let's go." Freya replied, as she turned to Elijah, "Don't look to him to save you…you can come back down in a few minutes." "Damn" Torran whispered. "I heard that." Freya replied.**

 **Torran trudged up the stair case as she followed her aunt into Elijah's bedroom. Elijah and Marcel laughed as she shut the door before the blonde version of Elijah began to protest wearing different shoes. They both could hear Rebekah threatening to compel her to wear the heels. Elijah chuckled even more when Torran shot back that she was immune to compulsion cause a moiri brat had already tried to compel her.**

 **When she came out of the room, Elijah felt the breath knocked out of him. He remembered how beautiful she looked yesterday, but now she was stunning. Marcel gasped as Klaus and Finn came into the room. They had not seen the gowns, in fact, Rebekah had kept the gowns secret. Elijah smiled as she began to descend the stair case. He met her at the bottom and took her hand. She blushed as her uncles smiled at the sight to her in the mermaid gown.**

 **"** **Beautiful." Finn said, making her smile brightly. "Thank you, Uncle Finn." She replied as Klaus nodded in agreement. "He is correct, Little Wolf, you look stunning." Klaus added, making her smile at the nickname. "Thank you…Has Davina gotten here yet?" She asked, looking at her uncle. "Yes, she is in the garden with Kol. No doubt, he will be stunned just as we are." Klaus told her, making her smile.**

 **"** **He's right…you do look beautiful…any ideas what your aunt is wearing." Marcel asked. "Blue and that is all I am telling you…I'll see y'all later…I love you, Papa." Torran said, kissing his cheek. "Alright, I love you too, Little Thunder." Elijah replied as she walked outside to the garden.**

 **When she got there, she found Davina and Kol sitting by the fountain. The younger of the male Originals looked up with amazement at his niece's approached. Davina looked up with a huge smile when she seen Torran. She looked amazing as well.**

 **"** **Whoa…" Davina smiled, looking up from Kol's smile. "I know right…you look too cute." Torran replied, walking over. "Yeah, I know…you look beautiful too." Davina said, as Kol turned his head.**

 **"** **Well, well my niece, you look gorgeous." Kol smiled, looking at her approaching form. "Thank you…Told you he would like the dress." Torran said, making Davina laugh. "Yeah, I know." She said, smiling at her new friend.**

 **"** **Yes I do…now where is the birthday girl?" Kol asked, looking at Torran. "Getting ready…Auntie Bex kicked me out." Torran replied, smiling at them. "Sounds like Rebekah…so did you find it?" Davina asked. "It's in the safe in the main study." Torran replied, smiling at her. "I can't wait to see her open it." Davina said, making Raylynn smile. "I know…or the dancing…we have to do the wop or something like that." Torran replied, smiling at her friend and uncle. "The what?" Kol asked, looking at her strangely. "The wop, it's a line dance of sorts." Torran replied, smiling at her. "Awesome." Kol said, smiling at her. "Yes, we'll teach you." Davina replied, making Torran laugh. "Could you imagine papa doing the wop?" She asked, making Davina laugh. "That would be amazing." Davina replied.**

 **"** **What would be so funny?" A voice asked. "Cami…we were just saying how funny it would be to see Elijah doing the wop." Davina said, causing the blonde to belly laugh. "That would be a sight to see, though I think an excessive amount of alcohol would have to involved to get him to do that." Cami laughed causing the others to laugh. "I'd pay to see that." Torran said, making Kol grin, "But not tonight."**

 **Just then, Klaus came out to see Cami talking to the group. He was stopped dead in his tracks when he seen the blonde. The lavender colored gown was breathtaking on her. Davina and Torran both noticed the Hybrid's stare. She turned to him with a smile that made his heart skip a beat.**

 **"** **You look stunning." Klaus said, taking her hand and kissing it. "Thank you, you look quite handsome yourself." Cami said smiling at him. "Thank you love, now what was this I heard about excessive amounts of liquor?" Klaus replied.**

 **Davina, Torran and Kol broke out in laughter at the thought again. Cami cracked a grin as well as they tried to sober enough to tell him.**

 **"** **They were talking about how funny it would be to see your brother on the dance floor, dancing to a rap song." Cami said, as Klaus formed an impish grin. "Which brother would we be referring to?" Klaus replied, as Torran smirked. "Which one do you think, Uncle Niklaus." Torran replied, making them laugh. "Elijah of course…I do agree that would be amusing." Klaus agreed, "And the alcohol would make it that much more entertaining to watch."**

 **"** **You are not going to get anyone drunk to night, Klaus." Hayley said as she came outside with Hope.**

 **All the girls gasped when they seen Hope toddling over to Klaus. She wore the most adorable baby blue dress they had ever seen. Klaus looked to Hayley with a smile. His baby girl looked like a true princess. The other girls looked at her, thinking how cute she looked in the Cinderella inspired dress. Torran and Davina laughed softly when she was brought over to Klaus and squealed happily.**

 **"** **She looks adorable." Torran exclaimed, looking at Hayley. "She does, and I think daddy approves." Hayley said, looking at him.**

 **"** **He does…hello my little princess." Klaus smiled, picking her up. "I thought you would, where are Lissa and Rose?" Hayley asked. "Getting ready, I have been kicked out because I hold the answers to what her birthday presents are and Lissa will do everything she can to get the answers from me." Torran replied, "You look good." "Thank you…your father fell in love with it…though, I'm sure he would have other plans if it wasn't for the party." Hayley teased, making Torran make a face. "TMI, thank you very much." Torran said, making Klaus and Kol laugh. "Well just be glad you can't become a big sister." Hayley teased back. "I would love that, but yeah." Torran replied, making Hayley smile.**

 **Just then Rose and Lissa came into the garden. With them was Rebekah and Marcel. They all were smiling as they found the others. Torran smiled when she seen Lissa's blonde hair piled on her head. She wore a crown in her hair that was even more beautiful than her own tiara. Rose had hair chocolate waves in a stunning fishtail braid with gems scattered throughout her hair. Rebekah had her golden tussles straightened and pulled back in a sapphire encrusted clip. All of them were stunning, just as the others were.**

 **"** **Whoa…now there is the princess." Torran called, making Rose laugh. "Don't call me that." Lissa grumbled, hating that Rose and Torran called her that to annoy her. "Kay…nice hair, Rosie." Torran replied as Rose flipped her off. "Watch it Mikaelson, I may be in a dress, but I can still kick your ass." Rose threatened. "That is highly unlikely, Rosie." Torran replied, sounding very much like her father.**

 **The rest of the group laughed at the annoyed look on Rose's face. Torran had smug look on her's as Elijah and the rest of the family came outside. Rose started to act like she was going to push Torran into the fountain. The min Original ran the best she could to Elijah's side, to hide. He chuckled as she stuck her tongue out at Rose.**

 **"** **What did you do, Little Thunder?" He asked, laughing. "Nothing." Torran replied, making Finn and Freya laugh. "I see, so then tell me why, Rosemarie was ready to drown you in the fountain?" Elijah asked, earning a groan of annoyance and embarrassment from Rose. "I called her 'Rosie'" Torran replied.**

 **The Original smiled fondly at the three girls as he shook his head. He loved the others just as much as he loved his daughter. Elijah would do whatever it took to see them safe.**

 **A few hours later, the party was in full swing. Elijah and Klaus stood off to the side at the bar, watching as the girls were dancing. For the first time in nearly a thousand years, they felt at peace. There was no one out to kill their family, no one who wanted to take New Orleans from them. The Original family even learned to act like a family. Whatever problem arose, they faced together, not splitting down the middle and hurting the other.**

 **Klaus noticed that Torran was very much like him and Rebekah when they were her age. She was carefree in that moment, no longer being molded into a weapon. But, he also knew that someday she would have to leave to go back to that school and finish that training. Elijah did as well, but this time he would be involved in every way he could to protect them all.**

 **"** **She reminds me us when we were that young." Klaus said, watching as Torran attempted to teach Freya the dance to the song currently playing. "Who?" Elijah asked, turning to watch the dance floor. "Torran, she reminds me of when we were younger, before Henrik died." Klaus said, "While I see a lot of you in her, she reminds me of Rebekah." "I see that as well, though, it seems she has inherited yours and Kol's sense of humor." Elijah replied, causing Klaus to form an impish grin on his face. "I remember a time when you too had a sense of humor…wasn't you who put the ink in Rebekah's tea in 1800?" Klaus replied, making Elijah grin. "That was Kol, not me." Elijah smirked, making Klaus chuckle. "Shame on you, blaming your baby brother." Klaus laughed.**

 **The song ended and Torran wandered over to Elijah's side. He chuckled, hearing how quickly her heart was beating. Klaus laughed, amused to see that she was worn out already.**

 **"** **Have fun?" Klaus asked, making her smile. "Yeah, so are you planning on dancing with us anytime soon?" Torran replied as Elijah had the bar tender get Torran a soda. "Maybe…aren't your feet sore yet?" Elijah replied, as she giggled. "A little…but I can't reach my feet to get them off…the down side of wearing a mermaid styled gown." Torran said, making Klaus smile. "I see, would you like some help getting them off?" Klaus asked. "Please." Torran replied, making him chuckle.**

 **Klaus put his glass down and lifted Torran on to the bar. She could breathe a sigh of relief when she felt the stilettos slip off her feet. Klaus however frowned, noticing that her heels were blistered and bleeding a bit. Rebekah put her in shoes that were too small.**

 **"** **Sounds like you are not dancing anymore tonight, Little Wolf." Klaus said, as he reached behind the bar for the first aid kit. "Why…ouch." Torran replied, suddenly feeling air hitting the blisters. "Your heels are blistered, your aunts put you in heels that are too small for you." Klaus replied, pulling two large blister band aids from the box.**

 **Cami and Marcel came over, amused to see Klaus playing nurse. Marcel suddenly smelled a small amount of blood as did Cami.**

 **"** **Dance through your slippers, Princess?" Marcel asked, smiling at her. "No, I was forced into shoes that were too small. My heels are blistered." Torran replied, making Cami smile when she seen Klaus stand to his feet, "Thank you, Uncle Nik."**

 **"** **You're welcome love." Klaus replied, smiling back at her. "Feet feel better?" Elijah asked, kissing her head. "Yes, oh man…I love this one!" Torran replied, suddenly hearing the song.**

 **"** **Oh yeah…hey princess, this is how you really dance." Marcel said, taking off his tux jacket. "Whatever, Gerard…but please show me how you embarrass yourself." Torran replied, as Hayley came over with Hope.**

 **"** **Would you mind hold your daughter for a few minutes, Klaus?" Hayley asked, winking at Torran, "I have a certain vampire to show up." "Of course, love, come to daddy." Klaus said, taking Hope. "Thank you…don't worry baby girl, I'll show him up for you." Hayley said, taking off her shoe, before kissing Elijah. "Thank you, Hayley!" Torran replied.**

 **They all watched as the dance floor divided to men on one side and the women on the other. Kol decided to take a break and watch as did Finn. Freya. Rebekah, Davina, Hayley, Rose and Lissa all stayed. They found it amusing that none of the Original men dared to dance against them. But, Marcel, Josh and some Marcel's men were against them. Torran cheered as did Cami as the song was turned up.**

 **"** **This was the song I was talking about earlier." Torran said in Klaus' ear due to how loud it was. "I now see why you all were laughing about your father joining this song." Klaus replied, earning a look from Elijah.**

 **"** **I heard that." Elijah said, making Torran and Klaus break out into laughter. "Stop picking on Elijah, you two." Cami said, making them laugh even harder. "It's hard not to laugh at that. Picturing Elijah dancing to this song is amusing." Klaus replied, making his niece laugh even more.**

 **They all started laughing when Hayley pushed Marcel back and the girls started showing the boys up. The boys tried to come back, but the girls stole the show. Elijah and Kol watched wide eyes as Davina and Hayley dropped to the floor and bounced back up. Torran cheered as Rose gave her a wicked grin.**

 **"** **I did not know she could dance like that." Kol gasped, making Freya, Torran and Cami break out into laughter. "Most girls today do, Uncle Kol." Torran replied. "Bloody hell." He said, making Klaus chuckle. "Think dead puppies, Uncle Kol." Torran told him. "That is just wrong." Finn said. "But it works every time." Torran laughed, earning a playful smack from Freya.**

 **By the end of the dance, all the guys had given up on trying to beat the girls. Torran laughed when she watched Marcel bow to Hayley, indicating that she had beat him. All the girls cheered, glad to know they were the better dancers. Also by this time, it was the last dance. That meant it was the father daughter dance. Elijah put his drink down and walked over to Lissa.**

 **She teared up when he took her hand a lead her to the middle of the floor. Rose stood by Torran and smiled. It made even Torran tear up when she heard the song start. It was** ** _I hope you dance_** **by LeAnn Womack. That was the song that Erik danced with Lissa to at her first formal.**

 **The whole area was silent as Elijah and Lissa danced. He had been the one to fill the void after Erik died. Rebekah smiled at the girls, knowing that this meant the world to Lissa. She also knew that Elijah was going to be the one who would walk her down the aisle one day.**

 **After the dance, the party had ended. The Mikaelson family said goodbye to all their guests and supervised the breakdown of the party. Afterwards, they all gathered around the sofas in the living room with the emerald colored package. Lissa looked confused until she seen the huge grin on Torran's face.**

 **"** **What is that?" Lissa asked. "What do you think it is?" Torran replied, annoying Lissa by asking another question. "I don't know, am I going to have a heart attack when I open it?" She said. "Probably." Torran said.**

 **"** **Leave her alone Little Thunder, Lissa, this is your present from all of us." Elijah said, from the sofa across from them. "Thank you." Lissa smiled.**

 **Carefully, she removed the black satin ribbon that Rebekah placed around the box. She kept the ribbon because she knew Torran and Rose wore their hair up on them somedays. After that, she pulled the cover off the box and opened the tissue paper.**

 **Lissa gasped when she seen what the present was. She looked to Torran then Elijah with pure shock in her eyes. She had never expected to see that again.**

 **"** **Where did you find this?" Lissa asked, her jade eyes suddenly filled with tears. "Call it a lucky find…I had been looking for it since Queen Bitch sold it." Torran replied, smiling at her friend. "Thank you, all of you. I don't know what to say." Lissa told them.**

 **"** **You are very welcome." Klaus replied, smiling at them. "We are glad you like it." Rebekah smiled as Lissa hugged Torran. "I know how precious this is to you…I suppose you don't know the story to how this came to be in your family, do you." Elijah asked. "No, papa always said it was a gift at the coronation of the last Dragomir that ruled." Lissa replied.**

 **Elijah laughed as Klaus smirked. They knew that was only half the truth. Elijah had given it to Alexandria as a gift. She was quite smitten by his looks.**

 **"** **I was the one who had it made. Alexandria was smitten with me, even though we could never be." Elijah said, making Torran and Rose smirk, "Her guardian, Elsa was as well if I remember correctly." "Not surprised to hear that, you have always been there for my family." Lissa smiled. "And I will continue to as long as I am alive." Elijah replied, "You have become a daughter to me, Lissa, the same goes to you too, Rose."**

 **A half hour later, the family finally decided to go to bed. All the girls without boyfriends laughed when Marcel and Kol picked Rebekah and Davina up and acted like cavemen. Torran and Rose laughed even more when Davina used her magic to make Kol put her down.**

 **Once they were all out of their gowns and hair was washed, the girls all settled down. Elijah slipped into the room to get some pajamas and smiled when he seen Torran sound asleep. He gently kissed her head and tucked her in before slipping from the room.**

 **When he reached his and Hayley's room, he found her still up. He kissed her softly before heading to change. Hayley smiled back and quickly changed into a light summer night gown. With that, the couple crawled into bed and settled down.**

 **"** **So, did you enjoy yourself tonight?" Elijah asked, wrapping his arms around her. "I did, I also have this feeling that the next birthday party is going to be more extravagant." Hayley replied. "Indeed, it will, Torran has different tastes than Lissa. It was good to see her smiling again. I would do anything to keep it that way." Elijah replied. "I know, you know, if you asked me 24 hours ago, if I believed you were the father of three teenage girls, I probably would have laughed. But, you are and you are an amazing father." Hayley told him, "I love you." "I love you more." Elijah replied.**

 **AN: I hope that everyone liked the chapter. I will try to get the next one up soon. Also, I am thinking about throwing in a huge twist in the upcoming chapters. The only character I own is Torran. ALL THE SONGS BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I hope everyone liked the last chapter. This picks up right after the party. Hope everyone likes it.**

 **Chapter 5: Stormy days**

The Mikaelson house was slowly coming back to life as everyone began to get up. Hayley had been up early with Hope. The tiny child had been the only one to go to bed at a reasonable time. Her mother was not so lucky, but had fun none the less. The other person up early was Freya, she was happy to have quiet that morning.

She smiled as she walked into the parlor with a tray of coffee. Hayley smiled, grateful for her bringing it.

"Guess we finally tired them out." Hayley laughed. "I guess so, all the girls are out cold. I take it Elijah is as well." Freya replied. "Yes, he looked so peaceful, I did not want to wake him." Hayley said.

Just then, thunder rumbled softly outside as rain began to fall. Hayley and Freya smiled, glad to know that they chose the day before for Lissa's party. Today, everyone could relax and enjoy the day.

"Sounds like a normal rainy day in New Orleans." Hayley sighed, staring out the window. "Indeed…I like the rain though, everyone seems relaxed when it does." Freya replied.

Meanwhile, Torran was just waking up when she heard the rain. She sighed, knowing that the day was going to be spent inside. She rose as she walked over to the closet and pulled a pair of black sweat pants and a t-shirt from the academy she wore to training class. She went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

Afterwards, she quickly dressed and began brushing her long golden curls. She noticed how frizzed they were and sighed.

Suddenly, a soft knock made her look up as she seen a smiling face come into the room.

"Morning, Little Thunder." Elijah said, smiling at her. "Morning papa, sounds like mother nature is making sure we relax today." Torran smiled, as he kissed her forehead. "Indeed, sleep well?" He asked, as he pulled clean clothes from his dresser. "Yes, until thunder shook the room." She replied. "Same here, have you seen Hayley this morning?" He said, looking at her. "No, she is probably downstairs. I heard someone get up with Hope earlier." Torran told him, "The teal colored tie would look better."

He looked at her with an amused smile. Elijah knew that she was like him in many ways. But in others, she was like Rebekah.

"Your aunt says the same thing." Elijah laughed, as she smiled at him. "Well she is right…do we have a treadmill?" She asked, looking at him. "Yes, why?" Elijah asked. "I just want to run, I usually run around six to seven miles when I was at the academy." Torran replied. "I see, now that things are calmer, you want to run to get the extra energy out." Elijah replied. "Yeah…just feeling pent up." She replied. "Give me a few moments and I will show you where it is." Elijah told her. "Kay, I'll be in here, attempting to braid my hair." Torran replied.

A few minutes later, Elijah returned to see Torran annoyingly pulling her hair up into a messy bun. He chuckled softly as he walked over to the dresser and picked up the brush.

"Here, let me help." He said, gently putting her hands down. "It's not behaving today…that's why I was going to braid it, so it would be up and out of the way." She sighed. "I know…you're forgetting, I use to braid your stubborn curls." He smiled.

Meanwhile, Hayley heard Elijah get up. She listened as she heard him talking to Torran. She could tell that he loved his daughter with everything in him. She giggled softly when she heard him remind her how he used to braid her hair. Freya looked at her funny until she explained.

"Do I want to know what is so funny?" She asked. "Elijah…I just got this adorable mental image of Elijah braiding a five-year-old Torran's hair." Hayley replied. "That is adorable to picture." Freya smiled.

Back in the room, Elijah finished tying off the braid and smiled at his daughter. She smiled back at him before reaching for her tennis shoes over by the dresser.

"Thank you, papa." She said, slipping them on. "You're very welcome…are you going to eat first?" He asked. "No, I am not…I'll eat after I finish, is there a radio built into the treadmill?" She asked, taking her ear buds from her bag. "Yes, it is an XM radio." Elijah told her. "Good, I would run with music playing, usually rap music cause its fast tempo." She replied.

Elijah shook his head. He had no idea why people would listen to that music. He knew Kol did and was not surprised to hear that she did either. Torran smiled as she stood and grabbed a spare shirt to change into afterwards.

He led her out of the room and down to the house gym. Elijah was not shocked that is daughter was getting restless. He knew part of that was the wolf in her. Even Klaus could not handle sitting still for very long. With Torran being so young, it was not much better.

"Here we are, the kitchen is down the hall and the stairs is across the way, so if you get done you can change or possibly shower if it stops thundering." Elijah told her, making her smile. "Thank you, papa." She smiled as he kissed her cheek. "Welcome, darling." He smiled as he turned to leave.

He stopped in the doorway and watched as he hooked her headphones up to the radio. Elijah could hear the annoying rap music blasting through them. He shook his heads, smiling fondly as he turned to leave.

Elijah walked down the hall way to where Hayley and Freya sat. They both had smiles on their faces as he walked in. He smiled back at them, glad to see them awake.

"Morning, sister, Hayley." He said, sitting beside Hayley. "Morning, where is Torran?" Freya asked. "The gym room, she is running on the treadmill to get some access energy out." Elijah replied, making her smile. "Yeah, that would be a bit wise." Hayley smiled, "Its pouring." "Yes, the rumble of thunder woke both Torran and I." Elijah told her. "It is nice though, peaceful almost." Freya replied. "Yes, especially not having Kol and Niklaus arguing over nonsense." Elijah smiled. "I have to agree, the question is, how long will it last now that Torran and the girls are around." Freya smiled. "Not long I imagine, I worry that Marcellus' head my end up being purple if he is not careful." Elijah said, making Hayley laugh. "I would love to see that." She smirked, making Freya chuckle. "Something tells me that will happen sooner than later." Freya laughed.

A short while later, the rest of the house began to awaken. Klaus and Cami came out of the room and smiled at the rest of the family. He noticed right away that Torran was missing.

"Morning…I heard the little wolf this morning but do not see her." Klaus said, looking at Elijah. "She is using the treadmill in the exercise room." He replied.

"She was feeling cooped up. She normally runs six or seven miles when she gets up at the academy." Hayley told him, passing Hope ever to him. "I see…well, I thought I heard Lissa and Rose getting up. Lissa was trying to make Rose get up and she threw a pillow at her." Klaus replied, making Hayley laugh.

"It is probably going to be a good thing that we are putting Torran in a separate room." Elijah said. "I agree…speaking of which…how is it coming?" Klaus replied. "Wonderful, it should be completed by her birthday. I took the liberty of looking at one of her social media pages and seen some of her dream bedroom items. There was also one for what she wanted in the bathroom." Elijah replied, showing him the printed papers.

"Very nice, she reminds me of you…though going to a house with a pool that wraps around sounds rather nice." Klaus smirked. "Indeed." Elijah smiled.

"She is starting to relax, from what you guys have said, that edginess she feels is starting to go away now that they are away from the academy." Cami said. "Yes, there the dhampir are trained to be guardians for the moiri. Torran, however is neither and would eventually end up triggering the hybrid in her. I would very much like my daughter around in the years to come." Elijah replied. "Agreed. But, why do they force them to train as kids?" Cami asked. "They need to train and replace the guardians killed by the strigoi." Klaus said.

"What about strigoi?" Rose asked as they came in. "We were just telling Camille about your training." Elijah said. "Oh, so when is Tori getting up?" Lissa asked. "She is already up. Torran is on the treadmill." Elijah added.

Rose nodded as she sat at the window seat. She stared out at the window, watching the rain hit the glass. It was so much better than being in the dorm room or getting her butt handed to her by the guardians. She would much rather be here than there.

"It is so quiet." She replied.

Freya smiled as she watched the girls sat quiet. Lissa sat at the table, staring at the emerald dragon, lost in thought. She knew that for her, being here meant she could finally be who she was and not have everyone telling her how to be a princess.

"Penny for your thoughts, Lissa?" Freya said, making her look up.

Lissa looked at her and smiled sadly. She had been thinking of her family being with her yesterday. She was grateful having them with her for her birthday.

"Thinking about yesterday. I just wish my parents were there. When I saw this, I realized that I had a piece of them back." She said, looking at them. "Yes, you do, and they always will." Elijah told her, bringing a smile to her face.

Just then, the whole house shook as thunder roared outside. Hope instantly started fussing, not liking the loud sound. Everyone else jumped, caught off guard. Afterwards, the power went out, causing the house to go dark.

Elijah and Klaus sighed, knowing that the quiet day had been put to an end. But, the next sound caused them to look up. They had all forgotten about Torran being in their home gym.

"CRAP!" Torran screeched, as she was launched from the treadmill after it cut off suddenly.

Klaus tried his hardest not to laugh. He could only imagine her face as she hit the floor. Hayley was unable keep her laughter in, which caused Klaus to burst as well.

Back in the work out room, Torran was picking herself up when Kol and Davina walked in. She groaned softly when she tried to bear weight on her foot. Kol frowned, knowing she was not going to be running for a few days.

"Tori, are you okay?" Davina asked, looking at her. "No, I think I twisted my ankle." She replied, making Kol frown. "I agree…what were you doing on the floor?" Kol asked. "I was using the treadmill when the power went out. I was then unceremoniously launched off the damn thing." She grumbled as Davina snickered. "Sorry, while it is not funny you hurt your ankle, it is funny picturing it." She laughed. "Not when you hit concrete." She pouted. "I am sorry darling. Can you walk on it?" Kol asked, noticing that she was holding her foot up. "Maybe…nope…that is not happening." Torran replied, as she tried to put her foot down. "Alright, well come on. I think I heard Hayley and my brother laughing." Kol said.

He walked with her to the parlor with Davina. They all knew that Torran felt annoyed by the fall. It probably was even worse that her ankle beings sprained was the result of the fall.

When they reached the Parlor, Elijah looked up to see Kol holding Torran up. He frowned when he seen that her left shoe was missing. He came over to see what happened.

"Morning everyone." Kol said, cheerfully. "Morning Kol…Torran, are you alright?" Elijah replied, noticing that she was holding her left foot off the ground.

"She got taken out by the treadmill." Davina said as Kol set her on the vacant couch. "Would that be the yelling we heard?" Klaus asked, earning the finger from his niece. "Bite me." She grumbled as he chuckled.

"Nik, please stop teasing her." Rebekah said, entering with an ice pack. "But what is the fun in that?" Klaus replied, as she threw the pillow at him.

The other watched as Elijah knelt before her and slipped the sock off her foot. He frowned as she gasped in pain as he gently pressed along the back of it, making her jump. He did not feel a break, but it was very swollen. It was a sprain, a nasty one at that.

"Well, you are off your feet for the rest of the day." Elijah said, making her groan. "But…" She complained, before she was silenced by him. "Torran Elise, there will be no arguing. You are to stay off foot." Elijah told her, making her sigh, "Am I clear?" "Yes, sir." She pouted. "Thank you." He said, leaning up and gently kissing her forehead, "I know it is going to be hard, but I don't want you getting hurt."

A few moments later, the power come back on and the house was filled with blaring rap music. All the teen smirked when they heard the song. Torran sighed, as Finn and Marcel had finally woke up. Her eldest uncle frowned when he came in to see Rebekah bandaging the teen's foot.

"Torran what did you do?" Finn asked. "I was taken out by the treadmill." She said, bluntly.

Marcel stifled a snicker as she glared at him with annoyance. She still did not find it funny. Davina used her magic to make his head hurt for laughing. Her, Rose and Lissa came over. Lissa would have healed her, but it did not work on her.

"How did you get taken out by the treadmill?" Marcel asked. "The power went out and I was launched backwards when it suddenly stopped." Torran said. "Ouch, so now you are not allowed to put any weight on your foot, are you?" Marcel asked. "Nope, papa won't let me." She replied, "And I am already bored." "I can imagine." He smiled.

Rebekah finished wrapping her foot and left the room. Torran looked at her confused until she came back in with a huge binder. Klaus and Kol laughed when they seen their niece's reaction to the book.

"The hell is that?" She asked, as she set it down on the coffee table.

Rebekah grinned as she looked at her. If she wasn't allowed to be on her feet, she could start nailing out ideas for the birthday part of her dreams. Elijah smiled as he walked from the room to get breakfast started with Klaus. They both knew that Torran would enjoy this.

"Well, while the men go fix breakfast, we are going to start hammering out what you want for your party. We need ideas because your taste in things is very different that Lissa's." Rebekah said. "Whoa, how long have you had this notebook?" She asked. "Since your uncle undaggered me a few years ago. I have always had enjoyed planning parties and such." Rebekah told her.

"Nice, so what are some of the ideas?" Rose asked, looking at her. "Well, there is the twenties gala." Rebekah said, showing her the page.

All their eyes glue to the page. It looked like a scene out of the Great Gatsby. Torran loved the crystal chandeliers and jewels. Rebekah got a nostalgic look in her eyes, remembering what it was like there in New Orleans.

"That looks awesome." Davina smiled. "Yeah, that is a lot like you, Tori." Rose added, making her nod.

"It has the glam, but that isn't quite what I pictured. I wanted like the masquerade ball from the labyrinth feel meeting Phantom of the Opera." Torran said, making Rebekah smile. "You are most definitely Elijah's child." She grinned, making Hayley, Freya and Cami laugh. "What, that is what I picture a masquerade being." Torran said.

"Hey, I am all for it. It was fun when I went to the one Marcel had here, even if I was still human." Cami said. "I have to agree, I loved both those movie scenes and think it would be epic to have them meet." Hayley told her as the guys came back in.

"Hope no one minds cake and coffee this morning." Klaus said, setting several plates down. "Nope, that sounds perfect." Rebekah smiled, "And we have a theme."

"What might that be?" Elijah asked, as he handed Torran a mug of coffee. "The Labyrinth masquerade meets the Phantom of the Opera." Rebekah told him.

Finn and Kol chuckled when they saw a look of amusement cross Elijah's face. That sounded very much like Torran. She smiled up at him with big blue eyes, silently pleading with him.

"I suppose we can arrange that." Elijah said, making her cheer. "Thank you, papa." She grinned as she took a bite of the chocolate cake. "Your welcome." Elijah replied, kissing Torran's forehead.

With the theme down, they spent the rest of the morning planning what they would do for cake, food, drink and decorations. Lissa made them laugh when she said Torran's birthday party could rival Tatiana's at the court. Torran shot back that her taste was better than her's any day.

When evening finally rolled around, Torran had fell asleep in Elijah's lap. Hayley smiled because all the other teens had fallen asleep as well. The weather had yet to let up either. In fact it had gotten progressively worse as the day went on. She passed Hope to Klaus and walked over to the patio and opened the door.

"What is wrong?" Marcel asked, looking up. "Something is off. The storm has been raging all day and now all of a sudden there is no thunder, but a ton of white lightening." Hayley said, looking at the sky. "Yeah, I see that. Nothing good comes from that…Hey Elijah, we might want to move them to the basement…something ain't right." Marcel said.

Elijah rose to join Hayley by the balcony. He too could sense something was wrong. The wind started to pick up, as the lightening lit up his face. Lissa stood and grabbed the emerald dragon as Rose pulled her in the direction that Cami and Freya went.

Just then, the outline of a funnel shaped cloud was illuminated. His ancient eyes widened, knowing exactly what was off. He turned to his brothers to get the others down stairs to the newly installed storm cellar. By then Torran was awake and standing, watching in wonder and fear. In Montana, there were only little ropy twisters, not anything that big.

Elijah turned to see her, knowing that she was nervous. He sighed as he watched Kol tug on her sleeve.

"Torran, come on, this not the time to storm watch." Kol said, tugging on her shirt.

"Go Torran, we will follow." Elijah told her.

The teen nodded as she heard the sirens start blaring outside. This prompted Hayley to move from the door and heard towards the cellar. The rest of their family was waiting when they got there.

Thankfully, it was not cramped in there. The only one to remain sleeping was Hope. Cami cradled her close, listening as the storm made itself known. Marcel had gotten a text from Josh, telling him that he and Vincent were safe at his place in the basement of the apartment.

"As long as no one holds on to the cellar door, we are golden." Rose said, making the girls laugh. "That is so not funny right now." Torran said, as Elijah sat next to her. "Oh come on, you know it kind of is." Rose said as some parts of the roof hit the door.

"Well, there goes the chimney." Finn said, making Klaus look at him. "Now, we may have to restart Torran's room for the third time." Rebekah sighed, making her niece smile.

"There is the old plantation we can still go to." Elijah said, making them all nod. "While I hate the place, it is better than not having one." Marcel said. "I just want to have my family together." Torran said, as Elijah pulled her to him. "We will, I promise." Elijah replied, resting his chin on the top of her head as she inched even closer to him.

The rest of the night was spent in the cellar as they waited for the storms to pass. Eventually, everyone settled in, not knowing how bad it was outside the cellar doors. The next day would bring new challenges and drama for the family. But they would stand by one another, always and forever.

 **AN: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter done. The next one will take place with the clean- up and the introduction of Jackson. Hope everyone likes. Remember to review.**

 ***Don't own any of the movies/ musicals referenced in the chapter***


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Glad everyone liked the last chapter. I will try to get the next one up as soon as possible. College is finally over, so hopefully it will get more up over the summer.**

 **Chapter 6: Reconstruction**

Morning finally broke as the Mikaelson family finally emerged from the storm cellar. They had found that most of the house was intact, with just minor structural damage. Chunks of the roof were missing and every window in the house was blown out. It was enough for them to move to the Plantation across the Quarter. Elijah was impressed when he seen all the teens picking up brooms and cleaning up the debris left by the storm.

It was late afternoon the next day when an old beat up truck pulled into the driveway outside the Mikaelson Mansion. Hayley and Elijah instantly recognized the truck as a figure got out. Elijah had wished he had not come, especially for Torran's sake. She was not ready to meet that side of her family nor would he allow him to take her.

"Elijah…we have company." Hayley called as she threw some splintered wood into the dumpster.

Elijah came out the study with a box of broken glass and turned to see who it was. He sighed, but was grateful that Marcel had Torran with him. He made her take a break after she cut her hand open. By then her ankle was healed, but she was pushing herself.

Just then, a man walked in with dark hair and blue eyes. He looked at Hayley then Elijah, who stood by the dumpster with annoyance. He was mad that he was not told that his niece was back in New Orleans. He felt that the teen was safer with him, than with her own father.

"Where is she?" He asked, storming over to the Original.

Elijah did not look bothered by his anger, not feeling like he had to tell him that his daughter was there. Torran was his responsibility, not her uncle's. Elijah wanted to wait to tell him that she was there for a reason. Torran needed a chance to relax and accept the new change. As of right now, she had just started, but with the storm, it would take her a bit longer to do so. His most important priority was his daughters and protecting the three of them from any harm.

"Where my daughter is currently none of your concern." Elijah said, coolly. "So she is here." He replied, "She does not need to be here with you, you will only get her killed." "Do not tell me how to protect my child. I have been doing it since the night she was born." Elijah snarled as the rest of the family came out from the areas they were cleaning.

Hayley came over and stood between the two men. She knew that Jackson was trying to get a rise out of Elijah. She also knew that they did not get along at all. She looked to Klaus who came over to pull his brother back. He too knew that the men did not like one another. Jackson was still sore that Hayley chose Elijah over him. Even though he had been the one to end the relationship.

"Stop it, both of you." She said, separating them. "Not till he hands over my niece." Jackson said, making Hayley sigh. "You and I both know that is not happening. Torran won't even go for that. Whether you like it or not, she is a daddy's girl and will not leave him." She told him. "Don't care, she is also a crescent, she belongs with her people." Jackson growled.

Before anyone could react, Jackson lurched out and attacked Elijah. The Original seen the attack coming and dodged his blow. He flashed around to behind Jackson and sent him across the room. However, it was the next movement that stunned them all.

Meanwhile, Marcel and the girls were just getting back with lunch when they seen the pick-up in the drive way. Marcel instantly knew who was there. He also could see the fight that was going on inside. He led the girls to the back into the kitchen. However, Torran could hear her name mentioned a few times and decided to go see why. She wandered to Finn's side and listened. The man looked mad at her father, but she could not allow him to attack. She slipped the bracelet off and allowed herself to change.

Before any of them could respond, a large red furred wolf stood between Elijah and Jackson in full attack mode. Her teeth were bared, not liking the other wolf so close to her father. Jackson looked Elijah with shock and then at the wolf. The Original looked smug for a moment before telling her to calm down. She ignored, clearly stating she was not backing down any time soon. Jackson looked at Elijah annoyed as his eyes glowed. He must have told her to do this.

"You turned my niece against me, Elijah?" He asked. "Do you honest believe that?" Elijah asked, unamused.

"No, your niece does not know who you are and why are trying to attack her father." Klaus said, walking over, "Come now, Torran, is that how you greet family?"

Torran turned to him with annoyance and then back to Jackson. The man's eyes were glowing, trying to tell him he was in charge. Torran growled low, before going over to stand by Elijah and Klaus. Hayley was also next to her, trying to get her to calm down.

"I told you that she was not going to go willingly with you. I think that if you want to get to know your niece that maybe you should take into consideration what she wants. I know for a fact, she is not leaving her family." Hayley told him, as if voicing Torran's thoughts. "Fine." Jackson said.

"I would never purposely keep my daughter from knowing you. I have been trying to give her the chance to relax. She has just came here." Elijah told him, "You have gone through the pain of changing, I don't exactly have the ability to teach her how to control that side of her."

Jackson knew he was right. He acted like an ass and he may have just ruined any chance of knowing his niece. However, Torran sensed that change in heart and walked over to him. She was still rigid in her movements as she approached him. He did not blame her.

"Don't take my hand off, kid." Jackson said, kneeling in front of her. "You would deserve it, if she does." Hayley commented, as she watched him gently run his hand over her fur. "Yes, I know." He replied, deadpan.

He brushed his hand over her fur, thinking that she resembled her mother when she was in her wolf form. She had the same protective streak in her that Torran had.

"You remind me of your mother." Jackson said, looking at her, "She too got like this when her family was threatened."

Elijah smiled, remembering that. He remembered she threatened to bite him when he was being overprotective when she was pregnant.

"She comes by it honestly. I think it comes from both sides of the family." Elijah said as Torran turned to him with annoyance. "Yeah, you're not joking there." Jackson said, "When you put some real clothes on, I would like to talk."

Torran nodded as Hayley motion for her to follow. Rose and Lissa still looked a little surprised to see her in her wolf form. She nudged Lissa with her tail, catching the Moiri princess off guard. Rose laughed, causing her to pout.

"Alright you, quit messing with Lissa." Hayley sighed, leading her to the bedroom with a change of clothes.

Torran had a look on her face that clearly said she was enjoying messing with her friend. The other hybrid shook her heard fondly, amused by the teen's impish behavior.

Once the door closed, Torran changed by to her human form. She groaned when she felt her arms go back into place. It hurt whenever she did that.

"Why does that always hurt?" She asked, standing to her feet. "My shoulders hurt too when I phase out. It happens." Hayley told her, handing the teen clothes. "So, is my uncle always that much of a dick?" Torran asked, looking at Hayley.

She sighed, trying to explain to her why they do not get along. Part of the reason was because Elijah held her heart and she had fell in love with him. They were both strong leaders, but only one of them was her's.

"Yes and no. He was upset, thinking that your father was keeping you from him. Jackson wants you to live with him because he thinks he can keep you safe, not your father." Hayley told her as Torran pulled her shirt on. "Yeah, I will visit, but I am not going to moving in with him." Torran replied. "That's what I told him." She told the girl as she pulled her jeans on. "So, he got pissed and then they started duking it out." Torran inferred. "Yup." Hayley sighed.

When they came out, Jackson and Elijah were talking. The Original was telling him what had happened while the girls were at the academy. The Alpha was pissed that someone forced his niece to change. He now understood why Elijah had not told him yet.

"Damn, so what happened to the other kid?" Jackson asked. "They do not know that she knows." Elijah told him, "nor do the other girls, so please don't ask them anything." "I won't, I now get why you didn't tell me yet." Jackson said. "I would never keep her from you. I would love for her to know more about Angela. Torran reminds me of her so much." Elijah told him. "Yeah, I see the stubborn streak. Man, when we were kids, she was always in trouble." Jackson laughed. "Add the stubbornness that my siblings and I have and she is twice as bad." Elijah told him.

"I am not that bad. I am an angel compared to some in this family." Torran said, walking over.

Elijah smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. She looked at him with a smile then turned to her uncle. Jackson was amazed to see blonde hair instead of red.

"Blonde, I thought you were a red head." Jackson said, making her laugh. "Nope, I guess the red came from mom." Torran said, "But the amber colored eyes are the same as Uncle Nik." "Yeah, so, are we good?" He asked, making her smile. "Yes, just don't take a swing at anyone like that again, please." Torran replied. "You got it." Jackson smiled.

"I was telling him that you had been forced to change." Elijah said. "Yeah, well can we not talk about that…please." Torran asked, giving him a knowing look. "Of course, I forgot you don't like talking about it still." Elijah replied, looking at her.

"So, where do you go to school?" Jackson asked. "St. Vladimir's academy, it is in the mountains of Montana." Torran replied, looking at him. "Nice, so those two on the stairs, they your friends?" Jackson asked. "Yes, it is a long story." Torran smiled. "Oh, you three cause a lot of trouble?" Jackson smirked, causing Elijah to chuckle.

"They are the very definition of trouble." Elijah smiled, making Jackson smile. "If she is related to the two of us, I do not doubt it." He smiled.

They talked awhile longer before Jackson had to leave. He promised he would be back to visit and for Torran to visit. Elijah told him that he would bring her visit soon. The wolf leader agreed and soon left.

The next week consisted of the family finishing cleaning the house up and getting the roof repaired. Rebekah said as soon as the room was back on, the bedrooms were to be repaired as well. Kol made the joke that Torran may as well move into her father's room. Torran and Elijah laughed, because the more they talked about it, the more it looked like she would never get a room.

"Maybe this time Torran will get her room." Kol teased, as he took a bite of his sandwich.

Torran grinned over the rim of her glass, amused by that statement. Elijah smiled as well, having thought the same thing.

"That would be nice." Elijah chuckled, making his daughter nod. "Yeah, as much as I am grateful for papa letting me sleep there, I want my own room. We have very different color pallets." Torran replied, making Rebekah smile. "Yes, I don't think Elijah would be caught dead in pink." She grinned, making them both laugh.

"No, I think he has an aversion to color in general." Hayley teased, making Torran nod. "Agreed." She said, making Elijah roll his eyes. "That is not true, I just don't wear them often." Elijah replied.

The rest of the lunch hour, the family talked and laughed. They also promised to have the house ready for the party. Rebekah had an idea on how to keep Torran's room a surprise until her birthday.

A few days later, the house was back on party schedule. Elijah and Klaus were overseeing the finishing of the front hall and the parlor. The floor was repaired to the original flooring. Klaus was telling the florist how he wanted to the roses arranged. He also said he wanted orchids as well, remembering how Torran said they were her favorites. Elijah was giving direction for how he wanted things arranged and how he wanted the bar to be away from the drinks for the teens. Rebekah was overseeing the finishing of the living quarters. She asked Marcel to take Torran and the girls to the bayou with Hayley to keep her busy. Freya, Kol and Finn went to go get part of Torran's present, knowing she was going freak.

"Elijah, I have to talk to you." Rebekah said, stopping her brother. "Of course, what is it?" He replied, looking at her. "I really want to keep Tori's room a surprise. I have a plan for how to make it special, but she cannot know." Rebekah told him.

Elijah smiled, knowing that she was very difficult to keep secrets from. Part of that she got from him, Elijah hated surprises.

"I am listening." Elijah replied. "I was thinking that maybe you, Hayley and Torran could stay at the Plantation house until her birthday. I really want it to be special. Freya is also going to do something so that on full moons, she can relax, without the bracelet." Rebekah told him. "Very well, I think we can arrange that. I was also think that when we get the gowns, we keep it surprise. I think she wants to shock everyone." Elijah replied. "That is fine. We can tell her, but I want to keep it under wraps. She will freak when she sees it." She smiled. "I am sure she will, if she is anything like you, we are in trouble." Elijah smiled. "She your child, she has good taste." Rebekah teased back.

"Well, flowers are handled, how is construction going?" Klaus asked, walking over. "Wonderful, Rebekah was just asking me if Hayley and I could keep Torran at the old plantation. She wants to keep her bed room a surprise. Freya is going to put an enchantment on the room to help her during the full moon so she does not have to constantly wear the bracelet." Elijah replied. "That would be a good idea, have you found a bed frame yet?" Klaus asked. "Not yet, you?" She asked, sounding annoyed. "In fact, I did." He replied.

He pulled his phone out to show her a picture of the bed frame. It was gold with sheer white curtains that surrounded the bed. The post curved upwards as well as at the top to form a rectangular shape. There was a very ornate design carved into the wood that looked like something out of the baroque era.

"Stunning." Elijah said, looking at the picture. "That is definitely like Torran." Rebekah added, making Klaus smile. "It is, I went ahead and bought it, it is being shipped as we speak." Klaus told him. "When will it be here?" Elijah asked. "Three days, which is perfect cause that is when Rebekah wants to start moving in furniture." Klaus told him. "He's right, the bathroom is being done in the morning. I am a little jealous of her bathroom. The tub is huge." Rebekah said, "We are also putting her closet there as well." "That is fine…I am sure she will like that when she does let her wolf side out. I think her shoulder hurting is caused by the accident that killed Lissa's parents and brother. Her shoulder had been dislocated." Elijah said. "Poor thing, that had to hurt." Rebekah said as voices filled the hall.

"That was amazing…how the hell did you manage to do that." Rose aid as they walked in. "I don't know, it just happened, but man he was so freaking annoying as hell." Torran replied, as Elijah looked up.

"Who was?" Elijah asked, looking at her. "Whoever that annoying guy was with Uncle Jackson, but I laid his butt out on the ground." Torran replied, as Klaus grinned.

"She met Oliver." Hayley replied, making them nod. "Yes, he is rather aggravating. Did you punch him in the face?" Klaus asked, making his niece nod yes. "Yup, she sure did." Hayley smirked, making Elijah chuckle. "Good girl, now we have some things to discuss as far as your birthday is concerned." Elijah said.

Torran looked confused, wondering if she was in trouble. Jackson seemed a little annoyed that she busted up Oliver's face. But, even he could not stay mad at the teen for long.

"Okay…" Torran said, sounding confused. "It is nothing bad, all the bedrooms, minus yours is ready. There are few things that your aunts want to do for you, so they asked if you, Hayley and myself could stay at the other house." Elijah replied, looking at her. "Okay…I take it I am not allowed to see my room until my birthday." Torran asked.

"Yes, we want it to be perfect for you." Rebekah said, making her nod. "Okay, so when are we going to go shopping for dresses?" Torran asked.

"About that love, if you had not noticed, this year, this month has two full moons." Klaus said, making her groan. "Crap." Torran sighed. "We are planning on taking the girls shopping tomorrow." Rebekah told her. "Okay." She sighed.

"There is a plus side to this." Hayley told her, "We can spend the night inside, watching a movie." "Hayley is right, and after that, the three of us will go get your gown. Something tells me you want to make a statement." Elijah smiled, making her nod. "Yeah, I have a couple colors in mind, but not sure how they would look." Torran said, making them nod. "Then it is decided. You three will spend the day at the house and we will go shopping and finish overseeing the party preparations." Klaus replied, making them nod. "Indeed…it is just a week away, Little Thunder." Elijah smiled.

A few hours later, Torran, Hayley and Elijah arrived at the house. She left Hope at the house, knowing that she was safe with Klaus. The toddler was discovering her father and was becoming a daddy's girl. Torran smiled when she plopped onto the sofa and sighed. Hayley followed, making Elijah chuckle at the pair of them.

"Tired, are we?" Elijah asked, walking over to the decanter with bourbon in it. "Yeah, Jackson sparred with pup here." Hayley smiled as Torran popped her neck. "Oh, and who won that round?" Elijah replied, walking over with a glass for Hayley.

"Uncle Jackson." Torran smiled, as she took off the lace t-shirt she wore.

She showed him the bruises that were starting to form on her arm. He frowned, hating to see her bruised after sparring. That was one of the reasons he wished she was more like him. His daughter would never be hurting now that she has changed. Elijah gently took her arm and ran his hand against the bruise.

"I see that, does it hurt?" Elijah asked, looking at her. "A little, but not as much as it did earlier." Torran told him. "There should be some arnica in the house, your aunt has some from when Hope bruised her leg a couple months ago." Elijah said, looking at her, "You should put some on your arm." "Okay." Torran replied, as she stood to get the cream.

Elijah and Hayley watched as she left the room. The man sighed as he sat down across from them. She smiled, amused to see him worrying over his daughter, who was training protect from evil vampires.

"You worry too much about her." Hayley smiled as she got up and sat in his lap. "Oh, do I?" Elijah asked, amused. "She is your child. Something tells me that it will take a lot to take her down." She told him.

Elijah smiled as he thought about what he said. It did take a lot to get him down, just like Torran. She had inherited a lot of his flaws and traits. Something told him that she was going to give the world hell when she was older just like the rest of her family.

"I suppose you are right." Elijah sighed, "She has gone through a lot in the last year. I keep expecting a mental break down, but it has never come." "She is like you, she deals with it in her own way. Torran's only concern is to protect both Rose and Lissa. She learned that from you." Hayley smiled, as she lifted his face up, "You should be proud." "I am, more than she knows."

Hayley smiled as she kissed him tenderly. This was the man she wanted to spend forever with. He made her feel more alive than before she had Hope. He returned the kissed with just as much love as footsteps started to come closer.

"I won't be mentally scarred for life if I walk in, will I?" Torran asked from the kitchen.

Elijah and Hayley chuckled as she came into view. He realized that being the father of a teenager and being with Hayley meant she was going to tease him as much as Kol did.

"We have clothes on." Hayley called back, smiling at her. "Good, so, can you give me any hints about my room?" She asked, as she came back to the sofa. "Nice try, but that ain't working, pup." Hayley smirked, making Elijah chuckle.

"I am surprised it has taken you so long to ask." Elijah said, making her grin. "I have tried to keep it in check, but it has not been easy. I hate not knowing." Torran said, making him chuckle. "I know, that you most definitely get from me." Elijah smiled. "Probably." Torran smiled.

They soon decided on what to eat for dinner and a movie to watch. Elijah smiled as he settled on the couch. Torran and Hayley both moved to sit on either side of him. Torran laid her head on his lap, after placing her black fuzzy sock clad feet on the arm of the couch. Hayley curled into his shoulder, smiling at him. He leaned over to kiss her gently as they watched _Lord of the Rings_ extended cut.

About two hours later, Hayley had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Torran had looked up to see him adjusting his hold on her so she was not sore. He smiled when he seen her wide awake. But soon, even she had fallen victim to the need of sleep. Elijah smiled as he turned to movie off.

Hayley was instantly awake when the TV turned off. She smiled when she seen him lifting Torran into his arms and then extended his hand to her. Elijah took her hand and placed a soft kiss on the back of it.

"When did I fall asleep?" Hayley asked. "About an hour into to the movie. Torran made it almost all the way through." Elijah smiled. "Hey, I am amazed I made it that far." She smiled. "Maybe tomorrow we will watch the whole trilogy." Elijah said, as they walked up the steps. "I think you would have a very happy young lady." Hayley told him, "Not to mention, that is one of my favorite movies." "The books are better." Elijah replied, making her chuckle. "Yeah, but the books don't have cute actors." Hayley teased, earning a look from Elijah, "But you're definitely sexier than them."

Elijah smiled as he looked at her. He loved this woman more than she could ever know. When they reached Torran's room, he gently set her down. She instantly curled into the blankets as the bed fan cooled the room. He kissed her blonde curls as he tucked her in. To him, she would forever be the tiny tot who would climb in bed next to him at night.

"Good night, Little Thunder." Elijah whispered to her ear.

Hayley smiled in the doorway, wishing she could see him with their own child. He was such a good father to the blonde miniature of himself, she could only imagine what he would be like with their own. Elijah caught the look in her eyes as he walked over to her.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Elijah asked, making her smile. "Just thinking about things." She smiled, looking at him. "What kind of things?" He replied as he snaked his arms around her waist. "Things that would never come to pass." Hayley said, making him smile. "Well, I can tell you that the only reason I have Torran was because of a spell." Elijah told her. "Really…maybe one day…when Hope is older." Hayley smiled. "One day." Elijah promised, kissing her soundly.

Before either one knew it, they fumbled their way to the bedroom. Elijah kicked the door shut behind him as he lifted Hayley into his arms. She smiled at him as her back met the soft mattress. Her eyes met his as she kissed him. The rest of the evening, the couple spent showing one another how much they loved each other. Elijah made a silent vow to God that he would do anything to keep Hayley at his side.

 **AN: Sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter up. I finally finished college for the summer. Yay! I hope everyone like this chapter and please remember to review. Only character I own is Torran.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I hope that everyone likes this chapter. I skipped ahead a week. I also hope everyone like the Halijah pairing at the end of last chapter. This chapter will cover shopping and the days leading up to Torran's ball.**

 **Chapter 7: Shopping in Paris**

Torran groaned when she seen the sun coming up outside her window. The night before had been a little rough, especially with it being the third full moon since she first changed. Elijah and Hayley had done their best to keep her mellow all day until Oliver and some of the Crescent pack showed up while they were out getting pizza. He had done his best to get the teen to fight him. However, the last thing he expected was her finding a shot gun on the grounds. Elijah and Hayley were shocked until Jackson came out on the porch next to her. They were thankful to see him there with her. After that, Jackson stayed for dinner and promised to make it up to her after her birthday. He was unable to make it thanks to Oliver and the others starting trouble.

She walked down the stairs to hear fists hitting a punching bag. Torran followed the sound to find Elijah dressed in shorts and a sleeveless hoodie. He seemed to be lost in another world. She decided to go and start coffee, not really believing what she saw. A few minutes later, Hayley also got up, having smelt the coffee.

"I thought that was Elijah making coffee." Hayley said, making her smile over the mug. "Nope…though I think that was the first time ever seeing my papa wearing basketball shorts." Torran replied from her perch on the counter. "He is beating the crap out of the punching bag again?" Hayley asked, pouring herself a mug. "Apparently, I take it that is how he relieves stress?" She smirked, causing Hayley to smile, amused. "One of them…at least he did not take Oliver's head off." She replied, making Torran grin. "I thought Uncle Jackson was gonna. He got to the house just before him, though he scared the crap out of me." Torran told her, "He told me what happed. Then, he handed me the shotgun."

"I am grateful that he came. The evening probably would have ended very differently." Elijah said, coming out of the workout room. "Probably somebody dead." Torran replied as he kissed her forehead and Hayley. "Morning." Hayley smiled. "Morning…so now that we have made it past the full moon. Are you ready to get your dress?" Elijah asked, looking at them. "Yes, I have an idea on what color." Torran replied, looking at them. "What color?" Hayley asked. "I was thinking blush. It is pretty and something that no one would expect." Torran replied. "I think that would look rather stunning on you." Elijah replied, making her smile.

After her and Hayley finished their coffee, the three went back upstairs to start getting ready for the day. Torran decided on a short light blue sundress with a pattern on the skirt and a denim vest and her brown cowboy boots. After she showered, she got the blow drier out and used her round brush to style her unruly curls into a cute hair style. Then she did her make-up which was simple, but still enough to catch people's attention. Then she put on her necklace, bracelet and earrings. Just then, a knock at the door made her look up. She told them to come in.

Elijah came through the door with a smile. She smiled back as she put the last of her jewelry on. He sat on the bed, watching her finish getting ready. He was amused by her choice to wear. The salon he was taking to her was very upscale, but his daughter could care less. She looked beautiful even in her old cowboy boots.

"I see you chose to stick to your southern roots." Elijah smiled, looking at her. "It's too bad I don't have a cowboy hat." Torran replied, looking at him. "That would certainly raise eyebrows at the salon we are going to." Elijah chuckled. "Where are we going?" She asked, looking at him. "Well, I forgot to tell you two to pack a bag." Elijah told her. "What?" She asked, turning to him. "We're going to Paris to get your dress." Elijah replied.

Torran stared at him with pure excitement in her eyes as she squealed happily. She bolted over to him and hugged him. He laughed as he hugged her back, glad to know that she was happy. Hayley had come in by then, confused by the squeal of excitement.

"What happened?" Hayley asked. "WE'RE GOING TO PARIS!" Torran exclaimed, making her father chuckle even more. "Really?" Hayley replied, a look of excitement in her green eyes as well. "Yes, there are a few salons that come to mind that I know Torran will love." Elijah replied, as the two females looked at him. "Wait…who is going to look after Lissa and Rose. When I was out with Davina, we came across a psy hound." Torran asked. "Don't worry, we are going there before we leave, but your uncle will help patrol the Quarter while we are away. Marcel has asked his men to keep an eye on them as well." Elijah told her. "Okay." Torran replied. "Wait, I don't have any clothes to wear to Paris." Torran said. "There is a suitcase in your closet that your aunt packed the other night." Elijah said, "The same with you, I helped pick out some of the outfits."

Hayley smiled as she kissed him. This man was too good to her and spoiled his daughter just as much as her. Torran grinned at her, earning a swat with a pillow as she ducked.

"Oh, and another thing. The forecasted high for the week is around sixty degrees." Elijah told them.

Both females gawked, thinking that was way too cold for them. Torran, while she grew up in that kind of climate, was a southern girl and she liked the heat. Hayley did as well, but knew that it was going to be fun even if it was cooler than they were used to.

When they got back to the house, Rose and Lissa had been told. They were a little jealous, but knew that she needed the break. They could not wait to see the dress.

"Lucky." Rose said, making Torran smirk. "In my defense, I did not know Papa had that planned." Torran replied. "So, what designer?" Lissa asked. "I don't know…I will find the dress when I do." Torran replied.

"Have you decided on a color?" Davina asked. "Yeah, I'm thinking blush. It is a color that I would never normally wear." Torran replied. "Ooh, that would be pretty." She replied, making her nod. "Yeah, so, what colors did you guys get?" Torran asked. "Rose got red, I got green and Davina went with a really pretty blue." Lissa told her. "Okay, what kind of ball gown, satin, tulle?" Torran asked. "Satin, though mine looks like a cupcake." Davina told her, making her chuckle. "Wow…I can't wait for next week." Torran said, as they laughed. "Well, you won't be here for most of it, so you will be good." Rose replied, looking at her. "Yeah." Torran smiled.

A few minutes later, they had to leave to make their flight. Elijah smiled at her, glad to see her so happy about going to the fashion capital of the world. She could not wait till she found the gown.

It was late in the day when they landed at the airport. Torran and Hayley grinned when they saw the Eifel Tower in the distance. Elijah smiled when they got off the private jet and over to the waiting car. He could only imagine what their reaction was going to be when they got to see the house where they would spend the next few days.

An hour later, they reached the huge mansion, just outside Paris. Torran stared at the huge, castle like house. Elijah took Hayley's arm and led her into the house. It seemed like a millennium since he was last there. They had spent years here, while running from their father.

"We used to live here." Elijah smiled, looking at her. "Really?" Hayley asked, as they reached the door. "Yes, and it is still in my name, so Hayley Marshall, please, come in." He grinned, opening the door for her.

She grinned looking at him as she crossed the threshold. Her eyes grew as they walked in. The first thing she noticed was the huge chandelier in the center of the foyer. They were met by the butler who had one of the boys there bring their luggage upstairs. Elijah told them that they were vampires that had been working there when they were still in Paris.

"Whoa…this is going to be on my list for places to get married." Torran said, making him chuckle. "Oh, where is the number one?" Elijah asked. "New Orleans." She told him, making them grin. "If we had more time, this would have been the perfect venue for your birthday party." He told her. "Nah…there is not the same charm as back home…this is pretty." Torran replied, looking at him.

They soon settled into their rooms. Torran smiled as she opened the door. Elijah told her that it was Rebekah's room when they were there. She was grateful for the heavy curtains that were surrounding her bed. It was cold compared to the warm, humid southern heat of New Orleans. Torran pulled out her flannel pants and tank top from her things and got ready for bed. Elijah came in and smiled when he seen her curled into the heavy down blanket.

"Cold?" He asked, sitting beside her. "Yeah, missing how humid New Orleans is." Torran replied, curled into his side. "You excited about tomorrow?" He said, smiling at him. "Yes…how many hours ahead are we from the states?" She asked, looking at him. "About 9 hours or so…get some sleep, you will need it. You're in for a big week." Elijah told her.

He kissed her forehead and tucked her in. Torran smiled as she soon fell asleep to the sound of the sea gulls along the river. Dawn was soon approaching and the morning would bring new adventures. Soon, even Hayley and Elijah were sound asleep.

The next morning, Torran groaned as she turned to face the sunlight. The maids had opened them as they came into the chamber. Also, Hayley had come in and was sitting on the bed. She stretched as she sat up.

"Morning, pup." Hayley smiled, looking at her. "Hey…oh man, that is bright." Torran replied, as the maid opened the window. "You'll get used to it." She teased as the maid left the room. "So, what are you going to wear?" Hayley asked, looking at the closet. "Something cute, but classy." Torran replied, looking at her. "Yea, what about the skirt and that sweater, you could wear those grey boots." She replied, looking at them. "Maybe…where is papa?" Torran asked. "The study, he is on the phone with Klaus, checking on things." Hayley told her. "Ah…I got to shower…that is cold." Torran said, setting her bare feet on the floor. "Yeah, that was my reaction too, your father laughed." She smirked, as Torran walked over to the closet.

Torran chose a long sleeve collared dress that was black. The collar was hot pink, so she chose black lace stockings and grabbed the bustier and boy shorts from Lissa's birthday. She had the champagne colored one she bought for her birthday. Then she grabbed the grey knee high heeled boots to go with it.

"How about this?" Torran asked. "Cute, you should wear your hair up." Hayley told her. "That would be too cute." She replied, looking at her.

Torran quickly showered and put on her underwear and grabbed the robe from the hook. Hayley helped her brush and blow dry her curls before she started styling her golden curls. When she finished, Hayley helped her fashion her curls into a braided up-do that looked adorable. Torran also took the time to do her make-up, which was all neutral colors except for her lips, she done a dark red color. Then she put back on her ruby bracelet and crest necklace before putting on the dress and tights.

"There." Hayley smiled, looking at her through the mirror. "Wow, can't even tell I only slept four hours." Torran teased, making Hayley laugh. "Me either, so you think you dad will like?" Hayley asked, finishing the braid. "Yes, like I said before you could wear a paper sack and he would love it." Torran smiled, making her grin.

"I think you both look stunning." Elijah said from the doorway.

The two turned to see him, smiling at them. Torran walked over to hug him before going to put on the boots. Hayley smiled and kissed him as he walked in.

"Thank you, so where is our first stop?" Hayley asked. "Probably breakfast." Elijah smiled, "I see you both discovered that it will be cold out." "Yes, Torran squeaked when her feet hit the floor." Hayley smiled, looking at her.

Torran glared at them as she pulled on the heeled boot. She grunted as she pushed her foot into it before she could zip it. Her aunt had a habit of pick shoes that were difficult to put on.

"I am picking my own shoes." Torran stated, making the two adults laugh. "They are not that bad." Hayley smirked, as she watched her zip up the shoes. "No, they are just annoying." Torran grumbled. "But, you look cute." Elijah said, making her smile. "Thank you, papa." Torran smiled.

They finally left, heading to get food before they went dress shopping. They all got something light, especially since Torran would be getting in and out of gowns. She was excited.

By mid -afternoon, they had gone to four different shops who did not do alterations rapidly. Elijah was frustrated because they were being picky about what Torran wanted. Finally, they were walking past a shop when Torran saw a gown that caught her eyes.

"Hey, papa." Torran said, looking at the window. "Do you see something?" He asked, walking over to her. "Oh yeah, can we?" She asked.

Elijah smiled when he seen the gown once they were inside. Hayley did as well, noticing how beautiful it was. The gown was totally Torran. Elijah told the woman that she was looking for a sweet 16 gowns to take back to the states with them at the end of the week.

"Where is the party being held?" She asked, her French accent thick. "New Orleans, my family and I live there." Elijah replied. "Very beautiful, a town full of mystery and lore." She said, a funny glitter in her eyes, "Name please, so we can get started." "Mikaelson." Elijah replied, making her hand freeze. "Of course, misère." She said, realizing he was a vampire as well, "Now, little one, follow me."

Torran turned to Elijah, who could not help but smile. He knew that Torran knew what she was and hated that she is calling her that.

"Anything catch your eye?" The woman asked. "The blush ball gown with the black lace." Torran replied, making her smile. "This is a very popular one, but no one has been able to get it. Very expensive." She told her, picking it.

Torran chose a few more in gold and lilac, but she really wanted to try the blush one. Elijah and Hayley both hated the lilac on her and she looked pale in the gold one. They both did not like the styles either.

Finally, they came to the blush number. It had long sleeve black lace sleeves and illusion neckline. There was also lace at the waist and at the bottom of the skirt. It laced shut in the back. Torran glowed as she came out of the dressing room.

"Whoa…you look amazing." Hayley smiled, looking at her. "She is right, you look gorgeous." Elijah replied, making her smile. "Thanks, this is everything I wanted…it looks amazing." Torran grinned. "It is, this is totally you, it is bold and elegant at the same time. The others are going to freak." Hayley smiled. "I like the sleeves, they are light enough that I can wear them at night." Torran said.

"We'll take it." Elijah said, looking at her. "Very well." The woman helping them said.

She quickly took notes of Torran's measurements and told them to come back in the morning to try it on. Elijah nodded his thanks as Torran went to change back to her dress. She hugged him, telling him thank you. He smiled back, kissing her forehead.

After paying for the dress, they left and walked toward the Eifel Tower. Hayley and Torran were looking in the windows of one of the jewelry shops when they spotted a crown.

"Oh Torran, that would be stunning with your dress." Hayley gushed, looking at her. "I know…it would be perfect." She replied, "Papa, look"

Elijah looked into the window to see a baroque era crown with blush colored gems and pearls as well as light grey colored gems set in gold. Elijah smiled, looking at her. He could not tell her now when he seen it.

"Of course, let's go." He grinned. "You knew it was there?" Hayley asked. "Yes, I found it last week. I knew Torran would go for that color." Elijah grinned. "You are a sucker." Hayley told him, smiling. "Probably, but she is my only child." Elijah laughed.

She shook her head as Torran looked at them. The jeweler curled his nose at her until Elijah gave him a look. He took her to the counter and lifted the crown from the case. He set it on her to see if it fits. It did perfectly as he took it off. There was also a matching necklace and rings. Elijah also paid for those as well, knowing that Torran was going to look stunning in the gown with the jewels.

Finally, they reach the tower and went to the top. Torran was amazed by the sight as she stared out over the city. Elijah tapped her shoulder and pointed to the building two blocks over.

"That was where we lived after you were born. We came here and stayed for about a week." Elijah told her. "Whoa, so I can say that I lived in Paris?" Torran replied, making Hayley smile. "Yes, even if it was for a week." He told her, making them laugh.

Meanwhile, things in New Orleans were taking an interesting turn. Klaus had been out walking in the Quarter with the girls when he spotted a giant hound. Rose froze, knowing exactly who had them.

"What is that?" Klaus asked as Rose pulled Lissa behind her. "That is a psy hound…there is only one person I know who has them." Rose replied, making Klaus nod. "An enemy…alright, let's go." Klaus said, as another one came up behind them. "Uh, Klaus, there are two." Davina said, as she rose her hand to use magic. "Noted…do you worst, little witch." He said as his eyes glowed.

The two took down the hounds no problem. Klaus then took them back to the house, deciding against walking to get ice cream. He left the girls with Finn after telling him what happened. Rose looked freaked out as she stared out the window of the foyer, waiting to see guardians, but none came.

"Who brought those beasts to my city?" Klaus growled, looking at some of Marcel's men. "Not sure, there was a group of guys in black that came to Roussos last night, but then left after ten minutes." One of the night walkers mumbled. "Why did you not say something sooner. Those things were clearly after the girls." Klaus growled, looking at them.

He dismissed them as Marcel and Kol came in. Lissa was sitting quietly in the corner with a strange look in her eyes. Rose came over and sat next to her, talking her out of whatever panic-stricken trance she was in. Elijah would have their heads if something had happened to the girls.

"What happened?" Marcel asked. "The girls and I were attacked by those beasts…the ones that they had seen before. It seems that there are guardians here in the city." Klaus replied, looking at them. "Are they alright?" Kol asked. "Just a little shaken up. Rose and Lissa were worried that the guardians had found them." Klaus replied. "I see." Kol replied, "Have you told Elijah?"

Klaus got a look on his face that made the girls all crack a smile. Lissa chuckled at the remark, thinking about how upset he would be.

"I don't think that would be wise." Lissa grinned, thinking about an incident at the academy in 4th grade. "No, I have to agree with Lissa, it would not be too wise to tell our brother that now." Klaus agreed. "You should tell him when they get back." Kol told him. "Agreed." Klaus said.

A bit later, the house settled down as Klaus sat in his room while Cami slept, thinking about what had happened. What Elijah had told him of the conversation with Torran, was true. The person who Erik Dragomir had trusted the most was behind the attempted kidnapping of the princess.

Cami woke up to Klaus brooding, wondering what it was. She brought the sheet to her chest as she got up and walked over to the hybrid.

"What are you doing up?" She asked, walking up behind him and running her hand down his bare chest. "Thinking. Something about what happened earlier, whoever organized it waited until Elijah and Torran were out of town." Klaus said, making her frown. "Why do you say that?" Cami asked, walking over and sitting in his lap. "They knew that if they were, Torran would have torn those hounds to shreds and Elijah would have tracked down who owned them." Klaus replied, looking at her. "You think it is someone they know." Cami stated, knowing that look in his eyes. "I know it is someone they know." Klaus replied, "But such thoughts are best left for the morn."

Cami smiled as she felt her back hit the mattress as Klaus kissed her. He pulled her to him as they both settled down.

The next day in Paris, the trio went back to the salon to try on the gown. Torran was over the moon when she tried it on. It was perfect. Elijah had them add some beading to the lace around her waist. The gown was everything she could have ever hoped for. Elijah and Hayley were glad that she liked it so much. They could not wait for her masquerade to show everyone.

"Wow, you look so good, baby girl." Hayley smiled, looking at the smiling teen. "Thanks, I love the beading on the waist, it just makes the dress pop." She replied, smiling at her.

"I have to agree, it gives the gown more dynamic." Elijah replied, looking to the sales woman, "Thank you."

She smiled and nodded at the Original. The woman was glad that she pleased the ancient vampire.

With that, they left and headed back to the mansion. Elijah could not wait to tell the others. This party was going to be one that they never forgot.

"I can't believe this is actually happening." Torran said, as they got out of the Cadillac Elijah had bought. "I know, it is exciting. The girls are going to go nuts when you come down for your birthday." Hayley smiled. "I agree, I think Lissa may be a little jealous." Elijah smiled.

Torran grinned at him with a wicked grin in her eyes. She knew that Lissa would be. She took pride in having a beautiful tiara for her birthday. She would polish it like she did her actual tiara.

"Yeah, she will, but it is my turn to be a princess." Torran smiled, as she looked at them. "Yes, it is, and you will definitely put the last dress to shame." Hayley told her, making Elijah chuckle. "I don't think you could compare them." Elijah said, watching her hop onto the bench and balance across it. "Of course, it does, it is totally different." Torran smiled.

They watched as she did a cartwheel off it, landing easily on her feet. Elijah chuckled at the look of shock on Hayley's face. The teen was still the wild child at heart, even in the beautiful mansion outside the city of love. They would be there for one more day and then had to go back to New Orleans. Elijah wanted to make it special for them. He had also picked something up for Hayley to wear for the ball, to match her gown.

He decided to take them out for dinner and explore some of the city. Torran smiled as she looked at the garden. There was one place that he knew that they both would love.

"So, seeing as tomorrow is out last day here, I was thinking about going to see the Palace of Versailles." Elijah told them as Torran snapped her head around.

"Versailles?" She asked, as Hayley looked at him. "Really?" Hayley smiled. "Yes, I figured that since we are having the grand ball you might like to see the palace that inspired so many grand parties." Elijah smiled. "Can we see the hall of mirrors?" Torran asked. "The what?" Hayley asked.

"The hall of mirrors, it was a room in Versailles that has several chandeliers made of pure crystal. Torran has had an infatuation with the room since she was a small child. That is why she has one in her bedrooms, because of the Hall of Mirrors." Elijah told her. "Sounds stunning. I can't wait to go." Hayley smiled.

The next day, Torran was up early. She showered and blow dried her curls and left them down. Then she walked over to the closet and pulled out a grey three- quarter length sleeve dress. Then she put on her socks and a pair of brown platform heeled ankle boots with her jean jacket. She waked down stairs to find Elijah and Hayley already up. They smiled to see the girl up and going back to her roots.

"Lovely." Elijah smiled, kissing her forehead. "Thank you. I love your shirt, Hayley." Torran replied, looking at her. "Thank you…are you ready?" She asked. "Yes, I can't wait to see it." Torran said, making her father smile.

"Well first, we need to eat." Elijah told her, making her nod. "Okay…I am so excited…this week has flown by so fast." Torran said, making him nod. "Yes, it has. I am so ready for this party." Hayley smiled. "Me too. It will be the last one for a few months." Elijah said. "Who's next?" Hayley asked. "Papa." Torran said, making him sigh. "Really?" Hayley asked, "I didn't know that." "Yup, his is around thanksgiving." Torran told her as he looked at her.

He gave her a look of exasperation, knowing that he hated his birthday. Hayley wondered why.

"You don't like your birthday?" Hayley asked, as they sat at the table. "When you live as long as I have, it becomes just another day." Elijah replied, taking a sip of coffee.

"Not this year." Torran smiled, "You of all people deserve to have an amazing birthday." "She is right." Hayley told him.

He looked at them with a smile. How did he get so lucky to have them in his life? They both cared for their family around them.

An hour later they were at the Palace of Versailles. Torran smiled brightly at him as they looked at the stunning grounds. It was even better than she imagined it would be.

"Wow…papa…this is amazing." Torran exclaimed. "It is…did you know I was here when they first opened the palace." Elijah told them. "Whoa…that is like a long time ago." Hayley said, making him smile. "Indeed, it was." He smiled, "You would have loved the fashion, Torran. The balls were so grand." Elijah told her, making her smile. "I bet it was." She smiled, looking at the beautiful art on the walls.

Their tour took a few hours. The teen was in heaven when she seen the Hall of Mirrors. It was stunning, the pictures did not do it justice. Elijah remembered walking through these halls with many ladies who were vying for his attention. He would usually end up telling him that he had someone already or would compel them kindly to leave him alone. Even Hayley was captivated by the stunning palace. She could not believe that she was actually there.

"You are truly amazing." Hayley smiled, taking her lover's hand. "I try." He replied, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. "If this is what forever is going to be like, then I am all for it." She told him. "And more." Elijah told her, kissing her softly.

After they went to dinner in the city, where they walked around the city. They were all amazed to see some of the famous sights of the city. He was glad to see the smiles on their faces. Elijah was also thankful to see Torran so relaxed and not looking over her shoulder.

"We leave in the morning." Elijah told them as they stopped to get ice cream at one of the shops. "Aww…do we have to?" Torran teased, making Hayley smile. "Unfortunately, we do, your birthday is two days away and we are staying over in New York before coming back the day before." Elijah told her, "I was going to give you two a day to readjust to the time zone change." "Sounds like a plan…we have to come back with the family." Hayley replied. "Yeah, this is so amazing…I had so much fun." Torran told them.

They all ordered some ice cream to go and headed back to the house. The three had to pack their things, including the gown and accessories. Torran was so excited for her party. It would be one she would remember for the rest of her life.

The following morning, they were all dressed and ready to head back to New Orleans. The flight was long, but Hayley and Torran slept through most of it, allowing Elijah to finish some last-minute things for the party. He wanted it to be perfect for her.

When they touched down in New Orleans two days later, Torran all but jumped off the plane. The warm evening heat kissed her skin as she smiled at the sun setting over the bay. It was way better than the cool fall like weather of Paris.

"So, are you ready to go home?" Elijah asked as they drove towards the old plantation. "Yes, oh my lord, I could sleep forever." Torran smiled. "I could too, jet lag sucks." Hayley said. "Well, the day after tomorrow you can do that, we have a ball to attend." Elijah told them. "I am so excited." Torran exclaimed, making them chuckle. "You're gonna have a big day starting bright and early." Hayley grinned. "If Aunt Bekah drags me out of bed before 8, we are gonna fight." Torran grumbled. "I think she may, but she might let you sleep in." Elijah said. "Not likely." Torran and Hayley replied, simultaneously.

As soon as they got back to the house, all three fell fast asleep as soon as they brought their luggage and their things for the ball in. Torran smiled when she seen the garment bag in the closet. She could not wait to see everyone else's reaction.

 **AN: I am sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I hope that everyone likes this chapter. Also, I am so shocked by the season finale. I cannot wait for Season Five of the Originals. Please remember to review. Only character I own is Torran.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I hope everyone liked the last chapter. Now I pick up with the ball for Torran's birthday. I hope you guys will like it.**

 **Chapter 8: Party Time**

The next morning came way too soon for Hayley, Elijah and Torran. All three were hit full force with jet lag. The girls were going to need some major amounts of coffee and other forms of caffeine to survive the day.

Elijah was the first one up, to let Rebekah and Freya in. He could not wait for the party to start. He also made sure there was plenty of coffee made and ready for when Torran and Hayley got up. They both needed to the sleep to be able to handle the day.

Just then, Torran came out of her room and down stairs, in a pair of plush pajama pants and a tank top with her curls piled on her head in a messy bun. He smiled when he seen the look of not wanting to be up, but the sun woke her.

"Morning, Little Thunder." He smiled, as she walked over to the couch where he sat. "Not yet…too early." She mumbled as she climbed into his lap and leaned against him. "Not yet, it's your birthday today." Elijah smiled, kissing her forehead. "It is still too early…I feel like I've been hit by a bus." She told him. "I feel the same…it is part of the jet lag. We're back in our normal time zone." He said.

Just then the front door opened to reveal Freya and Rebekah. They both smiled to see Torran and Elijah up. They figured Hayley was still sleeping.

"Morning…how was the trip to Paris?" Rebekah asked, cheerfully. "Wonderful…we are not quite awake yet." Elijah replied, pointing to Torran, who was dozing off in his arms.

"That is exactly what I want to do right now." Hayley said, walking into the room. "There is coffee on the counter that is already made for you both." Elijah smiled. "Oh, you are a saint." Hayley smiled, kissing him. "That I am far from." Elijah chuckled.

"Can you bring mine over?" Torran asked, opening her eyes slightly. "Sure." Hayley smiled. "So, did you have fun?" Freya asked, looking at her niece. "Yes, it was a blast…I got to see the Palace of Versailles." Torran told her, after taking a sip of coffee.

"And now we are awake." Elijah chuckled. "Yes, she thrives on that drink…so what does your dress look like?" Rebekah asked.

Torran glanced up at her with tired eyes and a huge smile. It was totally her and they were going to love it.

"It is a blush ball gown with black lace." She smiled. "That sounds so like you…I can't wait to see it." Freya smiled. "You should see what goes with it…I think Elijah easily dropped 100k this weekend." Hayley said. "It was more like 75k…her gown and crown were the most expensive part." Elijah said. "Crown?" Rebekah asked.

Elijah rose as Torran sat up and went to the study where he put her jewelry last night. He heard Torran telling them about what she got while in Paris. He took the box from the safe and walked back out to the living room where his sisters, girlfriend and daughter sat talking. He smiled when he seen the looks of shock on Freya's face

"Yes, she has a crown." Elijah replied, setting down the box.

Rebekah gasped when he opened the box. The crown was stunning. It was something that neither of them expected Elijah to get for Torran. She was going to be a princess tonight and shine brighter than Lissa did.

"Whoa…this is beautiful." Rebekah said, almost afraid to touch it. "It totally matches her dress as does the ring, earrings, and necklace." Hayley smiled, as Freya opened the other box. "Wow, you are totally spoiled." She smiled, looking at her niece.

Torran had curled back into his side as she looked at her aunt with a smile. She could not help that she was a daddy's girl, not that she was ashamed of that.

"I can't help that." She smiled, making Elijah chuckle. "We know…you're gonna love your other presents. But, we need to start getting you ready." Rebekah smiled. "Ugg…no…" Torran grumbled, not wanting to get up. "Yes, we need to get your hair, nails and make-up done, and be back to pick up your gown to get ready for tonight. We also have to get the girls done." Freya told her. "Poo…fine. Let me go shower." Torran sighed, moving from her spot next to Elijah.

She went up to her room and got into the shower. While in there, Rebekah placed a garment bag on the bed that held a dress for here to wear. It was a sleeveless knee length dress that was gold lace with heavy beading and an illusion neckline. She also set a box that head her shoes that matched as well as her necklace with the family crest and bracelet. She could not wait for the party.

When she got out, she found the dress and shoes as well a birthday card. Torran smiled as she put on her underwear and the dress. She brushed her curls and put them up in a cute, but messy hairstyle that was easy to take down. It felt good to be home.

"Okay…ready to go." Torran said, coming down the steps.

They all smiled when they saw her. She glowed in the dress, smiling brightly.

"Very beautiful…now go get ready. We'll bring over your gown." Elijah told her. "Okay…I am excited." She smiled. "As are we…go have fun." He told her.

A few moments later, they headed to the salon, with the crown in tow. She was excited to see it on. This was going to be the best day of her life, so far.

When they got there, they were met by the others. Rose, Lissa and Davina all rushed over to hug her. They had missed her.

"Tori!" They exclaimed as she got out of the car. "Hi." Torran smiled as she was bombarded by hugs. "So, how was France?" Davina asked. "Great…you are gonna freak when you see my crown…and the dress." Torran told her. "You have a crown?" Lissa asked, smiling.

"Yes, it can rival yours." Freya told her.

It took three hours to get all their hair done for the ball. Torran smiled when she heard the gasps from the girls. She was not yet allowed to see it on. All she knew was that her hair was in an up-do.

"Whoa…Tatianna has nothing on that…her's looks like a pageant crown." Lissa told her. "Awe…thanks Liss…your hair looks great." Torran smiled. "Not as good as yours…that is amazing." Rose smiled, earning a mental glare from Lissa, "I did not say yours looked bad, Lissa."

They all laughed. When the stylist finished, she was turned around. Torran gasped when she seen how pretty it looked on. Her long blonde curls were pulled into a sophisticated bun that sat at the back of her head and her bang swept across the left side of her face. The crown sat on her head and secured by a handful of pins.

Her make up accented her blue eyes with warm golden colors. Her lips were coated in a dark plum color. Her nails were done in a matching color of her gown with the black lace design on them. She looked like a princess.

"Whoa…I look like a princess." She whispered, loud enough for Hayley and Rebekah to hear. "Of course, you are, you're a Mikaelson." Rebekah smiled.

A little while later, they drove back to the family compound. There, they found the guys were already in the tuxes, waiting for the girls. Torran smiled when she seen her uncles' faces. None of them had expected the crown and watching jewelry set. Torran looked stunning.

"Well, you certainly clean up nice." Klaus smiled. "Thanks Uncle Nik…hi papa." She replied, hugging Elijah. "You look beautiful." Elijah smiled, kissing her forehead.

She was nearly a woman grown, and he could not believe how much she's grown in just 16 short years. He still felt like it was only a day since he brought her home after her mother died.

"Thank you." She replied, as he released her. "Ready?" He asked, making her nod. "Yes, but it is one of those excited and nervous feelings." Torran told him. "I know…it will be fine." Elijah told her.

The girls, minus Torran were brought up to their rooms to get dressed. Torran waited in the parlor with Kol and Marcel. He still could not get over the crown.

"Nice…you trying to outshine, Lissa?" He teased. "No, trust me, I have it all over her actual tiara." Torran smiled. "Yeah, so, what color?" Marcel asked, about her dress. "Blush…it is really pretty." Torran told him. "Sounds nice…now this time, are you gonna be able to bust a move?" He asked, making Kol laugh. "Yes, I picked my shoes this time." Torran told him.

"Yeah, Bex wanted that outfit to be perfect." Kol said. "Then she should have let me keep my heels on." She grumbled as Lissa came into the room.

"Whoa…Lissy, you look so pretty." Torran smiled. "Thanks…I can't wait to see the dress." Lissa smiled. "Me either…this party is gonna rock." Torran smiled, making her laugh.

"It better." Rose said, coming in a strapless red number. "Whoa, very sassy, Rose." Torran replied. "Thanks." She smiled.

"Alright, missy, ready?" Hayley said, coming in the turquoise gown she got while in Paris. "Yes, that looks so good on you…who picked that?" Torran smiled. "I did, while your fitting was going on, I picked it with your father's help." Hayley told her as they left the room. "It looks so good on you." Torran smiled.

When they got to Rebekah's room, she smiled excitedly when she saw her gown lying on the bed. Rebekah gasped when she seen the lace detail standing out from the blush color.

"Oh, Torran, this is beautiful." She gushed, making her nod. I know…I was beginning we would never find my gown and then we walked by this one shop…it was the main chunk of the money papa spent while there." Torran smiled as Hayley unzipped her gown.

She stepped out of that dress and into the ball gown. Rebekah and Hayley helped her into it. Torran held her breath and leaned against the canopy post on her aunt's bed as she laced the corset shut. Afterwards, Rebekah hooked the back together before doing the same with the lace part in the back.

"Look at you, our little Tori is all grown up." Rebekah smiled, looking at her in the mirror. "It feels like a dream that this is happening." Torran told her, "A year ago, if you asked me this, I would have told you you're crazy. Things were so bad at the academy." Torran told her, smiling.

"Well, it is all ancient history, this is your night to shine." Hayley told her, making her smile. "Come on, I think we may actually make your father grey tonight." Rebekah told her, making them laugh.

When they left the room, the others were all waiting to get a first glimpse of Torran's gown. Elijah looked up to see Rebekah and Hayley coming down the steps. He kissed her softly when she walked over to him. Then he felt breathless when he seen Torran coming down the steps.

Everyone heard the footsteps and looked up. They all seen Torran floating down the stairs. They all could not believe that she looked that good in the ball gown.

"Well, now that is not what I expected you to pick." Marcel smiled. "Do you like it?" Torran asked. "Yeah, you look good." He smiled.

"He is right, you are beautiful." Finn told her. "Thank you…it is not as heavy as when I first put it on." Torran smiled. "That is because the bottom layer of the skirt is silk, not satin." Elijah told her.

"Okay, now that puts Tatiana in her place. You look amazing." Lissa smiled, hugging her. "That is totally not what I picture…I thought you would get something more couture." Rose said. "No…those were ugly, except the one that took six months to make." Torran told her.

"I think it is pretty. You glow in this." Cami smiled as she hugged her, "Happy birthday." "Thank you." Torran smiled.

"Alright, are we ready to get this party started?" Klaus smiled, walking in with Hope in his arm.

All the girl gushed when they saw the long, tulle lavender dress. She cooed at Torran as she reached out to touch the crown. She smiled as she reached out to take her baby cousin.

"Is that pretty?" Torran smiled, as she took Hope from Klaus' arms.

The toddler cooed at her with excitement. She looked at Hayley who had a clip they got at the salon that morning. Hayley put it on over the hairband that held Hope's tiny blonde curls. It was a tiny crown of her own. The baby touched it and got a big face.

"No, Hope has her a pretty." Hayley smiled, as the baby let out tiny laugh.

They all froze, hearing her first laugh. They all smiled at her as Hayley took her.

"She is definitely a Mikaelson…she likes her sparkle." Rebekah smiled. "Of course, she does, she is my daughter. She'll have a flare for the dramatic." Klaus replied.

"Alright…let's go." Kol said as they headed down to where the party was being held.

An hour in, the girls had taken over the dance floor, along with Josh and Marcel. They had drug Klaus on to the floor to do the electric and cha-cha slide. Torran had even managed to get Finn on the floor with them. He protested at first, but then he watched how easy the cha-cha slide was.

"This is absolutely ridiculous." Klaus protested, as his niece gave him puppy eyes. "Please, even Uncle Finn is gonna." Torran begged, poking out her bottom lip.

He tried not to crack as Elijah and Kol chuckled behind him. Klaus sighed when he seen the pout and the falsely trembling lip.

"Very well." He sighed as she cheered. "Thank you, Uncle Nik." Torran smiled.

"Wow, the world's most feared Mikaelson defeated by his niece." Kol grinned, earning a glare from his brother. "Oh, shut up." He grumbled, before tossing back his bourbon. "Oh, come now, Niklaus. Even, Camille is having fun." Elijah chuckled.

Klaus gave brothers a death glare before joining his nieces, sisters and brother on the dance floor.

"This is absurd." Klaus grumbled. "No, its fun. Something you forgot you could have." Torran said, making Marcel and Rebekah laugh. "No, darling, this is absurd…fun is tormenting my enemies for all eternity." Klaus replied, watching Torran's steps.

After a few minutes, he caught on and was starting to have fun. Torran looked at her two best friends and laughed. He was the least likely to dance to this.

When the dance was over, he kissed her forehead and left the dance floor. Torran laughed as the next song came on. Her, Lissa and Rose broke out into fits of laughter, remembering an incident at the academy. Torran and Rose were in tears, remembering that.

Rebekah and Marcel were confused by their laugher, wanting to know what happened.

"Do we want to know?" Marcel asked, as they tried to sober. "It was a memory from when my brother was still alive." Lissa smiled. "I don't think I have ever seen Andre so red faced." Torran giggled, as she tried to catch her breath. "Or Jayde Zelkos so pissed." Rose giggled.

"What?" Rebekah asked. "My brother a ladies' man. So, about a month before the accident was the fall formal. His current girlfriend at the time was a Zelkos and she was a bitch." Lissa told them. "So, he found out she was cheating on him while dancing with her. So, Lissa at the time was still trying to figure out her element. So, she made the water in the fountain bust. It hit not only Andre, but Jayde…it was all during this song." Rose added. "And now, we forever associate that with this song." Torran added, making them laugh.

"Now, that is how you get pay back on someone." Josh grinned. "Yeah, she tried to pretend that she was gonna be his wife at the funeral. I almost beat the crap out of her." Rose said. "Trust me, if it had not been for the fact I was in a sling, I would have and not thought twice about getting expelled." Torran added.

Later, came the cake and presents. Torran was shocked to see the huge table full of them. She looked to Lissa, who's table was equally as big.

"Start with the most special." Elijah told her. "Which is?" Torran asked. "This one." Elijah said, handing her a small envelope, "It is from Jackson."

Torran read what the card said, noticing the handwriting was not her father's. She gasped, realizing who wrote the letter as tears started to fill her eyes.

She opened the thin paper and gasped when a stunning necklace and pendent fell into her lap. It was a civil war era cameo pendent set on a string of pearls, her birthstone. Her eyes then went to the letter, deciding not to read it out loud as tears fell from her eyes.

 _My beautiful girl,_

 _If you are reading this, it means I am no longer with you and you are a woman grown. It was my hope that you are happy and safe. You are my greatest gift and I will always love you._

 _Love, Mama_

Torran looked to Elijah, who had a smile on his face as she threw hear arms around his neck. Her mother knew that she would not be there for to watch her grow up.

"She knew." She whispered, "Mama knew she would not be here." "Yes, she was already very sick when she got pregnant with you…I was worried that she would not survive long enough to have you. She begged me not to let anything happen to you." Elijah told her, as wiped the tears away, "Angela would be so proud of you."

Torran smiled at him as Rebekah handed her a tissue. She wiped away the tears, thankful for waterproof makeup. Elijah helped her put the necklace on over the other. She now had a part of her mother with her.

The rest of the presents were clothes, jewelry, a cell phone from Klaus and even a computer, thanks to Marcel. Torran was very excited to see what else she had.

"Alright, now the last two of your presents are big." Rebekah told her as they all went towards to the front of the house, "So, close your eyes, I'll lead you out." "Okay?" Torran said, closing her eyes.

She led Torran outside, where Klaus and Kol waited. The elder half of her family was excited to see her reaction to what waited for her.

"Here you are, love." Klaus smiled, setting a rectangular object in her hand.

Torran opened her eyes to see a key with the BMW logo. She looked at him with pure shock and excitement in her eyes.

"No freaking way." Torran exclaimed, as she walked over to the pink cavas covered object.

She tore it away and all but screamed when she seen what was there. Rose, Lissa and Davina also gasped when they saw the matte dark purple BMW i8 coupe sitting in the driveway. She now had her own car.

"Oh my gosh…thank you." Torran exclaimed, looking at her family. "You're welcome…we thought you could use it. This way, we don't have to constantly drive you to the bayou to see your uncle." Freya smiled, hugging her. "Does it have the butterfly doors?" Torran asked. "Yes, it does…the nav appears on the windshield for you as well as radar when it is storming." Kol told her, "I had suggested a McLaren, but your father would have my head." "This is perfect." She smiled.

Finally, the night came to an end as Torran got in a dance with her father. Elijah was thankful she was having fun.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He asked. "Yes, this was the best day ever." Torran smiled, making him chuckle. "I am glad you liked it. Your last present is something we wanted to keep secret. When the party ends, we'll show you." Elijah told her. "That is fine…I wonder if anyone has noticed I have been barefoot for the last hour." Torran said, making him smile. " I did, you put them under your uncle's seat." Elijah replied, twirling her. "Yeah, my feet got sore." Torran said, "Did you know about the letter and necklace?" "Yes, that is part of the reason your uncle and I don't see eye to eye. He loved your mother…she was his twin. It broke a part of him and I think that he wanted you around because you are a part of her." Elijah replied. "I never knew…what was she gonna name me?" Torran asked. "Annaliese…so I shortened it to Elise for your middle name." Elijah told her, "But you were born in the middle of a tornado warning there with a very destructive storm…so I named you Torran, because of Thor, who was the god of thunder. You have never feared the weather, ever."

Torran smiled at him as the song ended. He kissed her forehead, glad to see her happy.

"I love you, papa." She said. "And I love you more, Little Thunder." Elijah replied.

They walked off the floor as the mc announced the end of the party. The night was perfect until a clap of thunder rumbled overhead. The servers quickly moved the food back in as well as the gifts and Torran's shoes. The others quickly ran inside, just as the clouds opened up.

Torran looked at her father with amusement as the summer storm rolled into the French Quarter. If this was how the summer was going to be, she was alright with it.

"I guess Thor wanted to put in his two sense." Elijah said, making Torran chuckle as they stood in the doorway. "Yeah, this was still fun." She smiled as they all watched the storm.

A little while later, things were cleaned up. Davina and Torran had taken their hair down due to the huge change in humidity. Their hair had turned into frizz bombs thanks to the rain. However, Torran kept her crown on for the time being.

"Well, that was interesting. Where did that storm even come from?" Cami asked, making Torran crack a grin. "Thor?" She replied, causing her father to smile.

"Elijah, are you filling her head with nonsense." Klaus teased. "No, she was named after him. I would not be shocked." He chuckled, "But, I knew it was coming. I had hoped it would have held off a bit longer." "Ah, so, did you enjoy yourself?" Klaus smiled, looking at his niece. "Yeah, this was a blast." Torran told him.

"Well, you still have one more present." Rebekah told her, coming into the room. "Which is?" She asked. "Something that has taken forever to do." Kol teased, making her smile. "You mean it is actually finished?" Torran laughed, making the others smirk.

"Yes, and this is special." Freya told her, "Davina, Vincent and I put an enchantment on the room, so that on nights when there is a full moon, you don't have to constantly wear your bracelet. It will prevent you from changing with the moon." "Thank you." Torran said, hugging them, "I'll have to tell Vincent as well." "No problem." Davina smiled. "We know how much you hurt when you change…there are some pretty cool things in there that we are jealous of." Freya told her.

"Can I see it?" Torran asked. "Dah…come, you can finally change." Rebekah said, making them all laugh. "Good, as pretty as this is, I am wearing two corsets and it is a bit hard to breathe." Torran replied. "Darling, your aunt and I both know how uncomfortable those infernal things are." Freya told her, making the guys laugh.

With that, Torran followed Freya and Rebekah up the steps. She glanced back at the others, thankful for the family she had. While they had all gone through some messed up crap, they still stood by each other. Torran felt blessed to have them around.

When they reached the door, she smiled, thinking that she finally had her own space. Torran turned the knob, getting the first look into her room. She felt her breath catch when she saw the gold and white.

"Whoa…this is amazing!" Torran exclaimed. "I am glad you like it…it gets better." Rebekah told her, as Torran walked up to the bed.

There was a slight step up to get to the bed, which was pretty cool. She ran her hands along the gold frame of the bed. It was a queen sized bed that was a sleep number that moved to sit up and down by itself. She looked at the curtains on the canopy that had both sheer and heavy curtains on it. There was a place for her to do school work and a huge 4k television on the wall. This was the perfect room.

"Your uncle found that…we had the heavier material put on so if you wanted to sleep in you could." Rebekah told her. "That is awesome." Torran smiled as Elijah appeared in the doorway.

"You should see the bathroom." Elijah told her, as they looked at him. "What bathroom?" Torran asked. "The French doors in the corner of the room." He smiled.

She opened them and gasped when she seen the bathroom. There was a huge marble bathtub with a matching shower and countertops. Torran could not wait to use the tub for the first time.

"Whoa…this is all mine?" Torran asked, looking at them. "Yes, and there is one more." Freya told her. "What?" Torran asked. "Your closet." Rebekah smiled.

Torran walked over to see the huge room. Her blue eyes grew huge as she looked at all the clothes in the closet. There was room from her new jewelry as well as shoes, and clothes. That explained why she room was so big, there was no dressers.

"Thank you…this is amazing." She said, hugging them. "We are glad you like it. We also stocked the bathroom with the things you use. So, there is shampoo and conditioner in the shower for you." Rebekah smiled. "Okay…wow…I can't wait to show the girls." Torran smiled.

After a few more minutes of exploring, Rebekah helped Torran out of the gown and her crown so she could get cleaned up. They were all glad she loved it.

"Does she like it?" Finn asked. "Yes, she loves it." Rebekah smiled. "Good." Klaus said. "The bed caught her eye as well as the tub." Elijah said, as Hayley came back in from putting Hope to bed.

"We figured she would." Hayley smiled, sitting in his lap. "And now the frenzy of the birthdays have come to an end." Kol grinned, making the others smile. "Thankfully…there is a lot of food and cake leftover." Cami said. "It will be gone by the end of the week." Marcel said, "The house is full of teenagers at any given time."

Davina smiled as them as Torran came down in a track suit and her hair in a messy bun. Rose and Lissa did as well as they talked.

"Your bed is huge." Rose said. "My bed…I am not sharing." Torran teased. "We know, you would roll us out." Lissa laughed.

"So, you're like Kol?" Davina called, making them smile. "Yeah, did you see it?" Torran asked. "Yes, lucky." Davina smiled. "We should do a girl's night and watch some mussy girly movie or something." Torran suggested. "Yeah, give the house a week to recover." Davina teased. "Yeah." She smiled

Later that night, Torran had changed into a light pair of pajama pants and a tank top before slipping into her new bed. She set it to where she was sitting up slightly and even turned the bed fan on. Torran also shut the heavier curtains, planning on sleeping in. This was more than she ever expected from her family. It was amazing.

Before long, her eyes fluttered shut as the toll of the day and the long flight home the day before took on her. There was some much-needed sleep. She smiled in her sleep as she got lost into the world of dream.

 **AN: I hope that everyone likes this chapter. Please remember to review. I only own Torran, everything else belongs to their respective owners.**


End file.
